


Your Painkiller

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, Angst, Backstory, Behind Blue Eyes, Bisexual Original Male Character(s), Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blushing, Bonding, Borderline Personality Disorder, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Black Hat, Bromance, Cold, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Past, Darkness Around The Heart, Daydreaming, Demons, Dirty Thoughts, Drama & Romance, Emotionally Repressed, Emotions, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Gay, Half-Human, Half-Vampires, Half-breeds, Hellhounds, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Kissing, Late at Night, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Loyalty, M/M, Male Friendship, Nightmares, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Promises, Protectiveness, Quiet, References to Depression, Relationship(s), Sad, Scars, Secrets, Sharing a Bed, Spiritual, Sub Black Hat (Villainous), Suicidal Thoughts, Tears, Top Original Male Character(s), Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Unrequited Love, Vampire Bites, Warm, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'You know you need a fix when you fall down. You know you need to find a way. To get you through another day. Let me be the one to numb you out. Let me be the one to hold you. Never gonna let you get away. The shoulder you cry on. The dose that you die on. I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer. You'll love me till it's all over, over.'Jack and Julian now work for a villain, the demon, Black Hat. What happens when these two guys get feelings for two others in the mansion? While those two also have secrets of their own..Warning - Guy x guy, slight depression, cutting, gay smut later on, etc.(Don't like it, don't read.)[Black Hat x male ocs / Flug x male oc] ♡Dementia and 5.0.5 are just mentioned.~ Also, I wrote this Fanfiction with a close friend, B. His name on here/Wattpad is TheGayBerry :) If you wanna check out his Fanfics/One-shots.× On Hiatus for now





	1. Chapter 1 - What Is He?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, but my ocs and the Fanfiction ♡

Jack Rosen is a 19 year old guy who works for Black Hat. He has red-head hair (black fedora on his head) with dark blue-ish, gray eyes and white skin. He's quiet and nice. He is mostly calm and laid-backed. He also has a 'why worry?' attitude/personality. He cares for Black Hat.

  
  
Anyway, he's walking down the hallway with a small smile on his face. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Being a highly enthusiastic businessman, Black Hat had ordered Flug to create a new invention which they could represent at the upcoming Expo in the city. Black Hat was reading a newspaper at the coffee table. The time being noon, the residents of the mansion started waking up slowly.

 

Being a full-grown demon, Black Hat didn’t enjoy the materialistic delights on earth, like eating or drinking. He only gathered the information around him to spend his endless time, sometimes using that to watch his minions to suffer. Or well.. calling as ’suffering’ was more to watch them to fall for his pranks. 

  
  
He was displeased by the newest members of his business who didn’t really get scared as much as Flug or 505 did. But they did their work good, which was enough for Black Hat.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack walked into a room and saw Black Hat was there. His boss was sitting down and reading the newspaper. He slightly smiles and looked at him. 

 

"Hey, Black." he said, never really fully calling his boss' name.

 

Black Hat didn’t glance up from the newspaper, he let out a low grunt to make it clear he knew Jack’s presence.  
  
\- “What do you want?” He asked with neutral tune, turning a page.

 

"Nothing, just saying 'hi'." Jack kept his smile, pulling the brim of his fedora hat down.

 

He didn't really care if this lead to conversation, he just likes being around Black Hat even if his boss didn't seem to like him there sometimes.

 

Black Hat looked up to him, tilting his head a bit, his eyes glowing. His face turned into twisted, sickly wide smile.  
  
\- “Hi..” He greeted with a slightly sarcastic tune and continued to read the newspaper.  
  
\- “I have no work for you, Jack. I’ve told you, Flug handles the Expo project.” Black Hat said with his raspy, dark voice.

 

Jack let go of his hat and looks at Black Hat again, noticing his boss' twisted smile. He liked that smile. After he saw it, he had another smile now. 

 

"Ok tho I didn't know that I wasn't allowed to be around you, boss." he said to him with slight sarcasm, it was just a statement, to get to talk more to him.

 

Black Hat grunted with a frown.  
  
\- “What?” He questioned, not getting his hint.

 

"Black, that was sarcasm." Jack also said

 

'Does he know what sarcasm is?' he thought to himself, unsure.

 

Black Hat looked at him with narrowed eyes, observing for a moment.  
  
\- “..Ok.” he said with uninterest. He had got use to Jack’s ’fuckery’ already, even though he still got Black Hat off guard sometimes. 

  
  
Jack smiled again and sat down near Black Hat but, not by him, not really close, even tho he wanted to, he didn't. He leans his chair back into the wall and looked up, staring at the ceiling. He gets lost in slight thought, tho still notices Black Hat's presence so, he'd know if his boss left or not. He hopes Black Hat stays around him a little longer.

 

Black Hat finished his newspaper in a quarter, folding it then so many times it was the size of his fingertip, then burning it with a black flame out of existence.

 

Jack noticed and lets a small snicker like a little laugh out. He wished he could use his demonic magic around Black Hat. He probably wouldn't care that Jack is half demon but, he (Jack) just doesn't want to tell him or the others, yet anyway. Why waste the secret when it could be a surprise in the end?

 

Black Hat’s eyes sparked at Jack’s snicker, them glancing towards this..’human’.. for a second, in amusement that he was noticed.  
  
\- “Too bad if you wanted to read that.” he smirked.

 

"Not really, newspapers aren't my thing. Tho I do like reading books of all kinds." Jack said to him, smiling.

 

Black Hat grunted softly as an answer, then leaning his head against his hand in boredom.

 

Jack was looking at him now. Then, shrugged with another smile.

 

\- “What? What do you want?” Black Hat asked, leering at him.

 

"Nothing, Blacky." Jack said, also saying the nickname he gave Black Hat. He liked to say it.

 

Black Hat wasn’t very pleased by the new nickname, his eye twitching. He turned into his spiritual form, ghosting through the table, inches away from Jack’s face.  
  
\- “Never. Call me that.” Black Hat said with an irritated growl, not too mad though.

 

Jack just smirks at him. 'Interesting.' he thought

 

Black Hat examined his face for a moment, grunting longingly in frustration when he couldn’t draw a good reaction out of him. He turned into a dark swirl before floating to lay on a couch.

 

Jack was thinking again, lost in his thoughts.

 

Black Hat was focusing on reading some of his scrolls of black magic which he formed from the thin air, now glowing in green while they floated in front of the demon.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Jack walked around the mansion again, just looking at things.

 

Black Hat was mostly focusing on his scrolls, his eyes glancing shortly at Jack when he noticed him walking.

 

Jack was a little bored and wanted to be around, near Black Hat again. To talk but, he probably doesn't want to anyway. He sighed some as he was still walking then, he smiles, mostly to himself. 

  
  
Black Hat was slightly observing Jack again, there had always been something in his atmosphere which seemed different. It wasn’t just his attitude, something more..inhuman..must be in him.

 

Black Hat just couldn’t put his finger on what it was. It slightly annoyed him.

 

Jack noticed Black Hat was lost in a thought. He smiled then, walked somewhere else. When he was away from Black Hat's line of sight. He slightly lifted his arm up now and snapped his fingers. He teleported into his room. The sound echoed a bit down the hallway.

 

Black Hat had leered his eyes when Jack left, something telling him there was something going on. He sighed, rolling his eyes, teleporting to his own room as well. 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - You're Different

Jack was reading a book that he loves as he sat on his bed.

 

He's wearing a loose white dress shirt, two buttons undone on the top of it and black pants. He is barefoot too.

 

After awhile, he puts his book down on the nightstand.

 

He lays down onto the bed, on his back. He closed his eyes, falling asleep. He likes naps, he had nothing to do so, he thought 'why not?'

  
  
While Jack was asleep, Black Hat had made his way into Jack’s room, observing him from the ceiling. He wondered what the heck was wrong with him that he was so laid-back around him. Jack’s calmness annoyed Black Hat, made him..nervous, even.

 

Jack was dreaming tho it turned into a nightmare. His dreams/nightmares were always his memories from his mind. His mother, father, and James (basically his second father) were all happy then, die. He didn't want to remember but, that's just how it is.

 

He wakes up, slowly opens his eyes. He had cried a bit in his sleep. He wipes the slight tears away.

 

'Sometimes I hate these human emotions but, then again, I don't mind them. I've accepted what I am, both sides.' he thought to himself again.

 

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Black Hat's presence.

 

Black Hat noticed him crying, floating lower. It was when he had woken up and wiped those tears. Black Hat reached his hand over to his face to wipe one of the tears.  
  
\- “How is it like, to have these emotions?” Black Hat asked, pulling his hand away, rubbing his tear-soaked fingers together, examining his hand. His eyes then glued back to Jack.

 

Jack heard Black Hat, also sensing him now. 

 

"Oh hey Black, didn't know you were here. Emotions are nice, sometimes anyway. A 'human' like me should know." Jack said to him then, he slightly smiles. 

 

Black Hat grunted, ghosting beside Jack on the bed and shaping back to his physical form, weighting the bed. He laid on his side, facing Jack.

 

Jack smiled at him. "Is there a reason why you were watching me?" He almost smirked too but, didn't.

 

Black Hat narrowed his eyes again.  
  
\- “Yes and no..” he said 

He leaned even closer to his face.  
  
\- “You’re different.”

 

Jack laughed then, smiles again. "Thanks but, why do you think that?"

 

Since Black Hat was close to him, he wanted to kiss him but, doesn't.

 

Black Hat watched him up and down while taking a deep breath.   
  
\- “Something. You’re hiding something from me.” he said, eyes in his. 

 

Jack looked back into Black Hat's eyes as he was smiling more. "Maybe." he said 

 

Black Hat grunted longingly, displeased by his answer.  
  
\- “Mhm, what is it?” He demanded.

 

"Why do you want to know so badly, Black?" Jack asked him back.

 

Black Hat frowned, thinking for a moment.  
  
\- “..Cause I’m your Boss.” he excused.

 

Jack sat up, looking back at Black Hat, over his shoulder. "Fine." he said, standing up.

 

He stayed there until he finally with his hand beside him, snaps his fingers. Black smoke appears around him then, disappears. Jack looked different now, he only changed halfway to his demon side, not fully. He has black hair and dark gray skin (like Black Hat's) now.

 

A fuzzy black aura began to surround Black Hat by excitement. Another demon! His face turned into twisted over-wide grin again.

 

Jack was laughing then, stopped as he smiles. "Well, I didn't expect that reaction. Why so excited, Black?"

 

Black Hat licked his lips with a smirk.  
  
\- “I could tell you had something powerful in you.” he growled, dashing to him in his spiritual form. 

 

Jack just had another smile. "Interesting to know."

 

"Tho when we first met I thought it was also interesting to finally meet a full demon like yourself." he also said, still keeping his smile.

 

Black Hat hummed in approval, floating in circles around him until taking back his physical form in front of him.  
  
\- “I have needed someone like you in my life..!”  Black Hat said, not really noting how he had said such a thing.  
  
\- “To have a lot of more fun~” He added with a grin. He despised humans and their lack of ability to control black magic or supernatural powers.

 

Jack blushed then, smiled, it fading into a light blush. "Yeah. Well, now you know why I was never afraid of you or your little tricks." Jack had a small smirk, saying that.

 

\- “Yeah.” Black Hat smirked with a lick of his lips.  
  
\- “We should do something! I’m bored.” he decided, eyes sparking.

 

Jack thought for a second. 'He's probably not gonna like talking, maybe he'll think it's boring but, I want to know more.'

 

"Can we talk now? It would be nice to get to know you more. I'II ask you questions and you can ask me some questions back, if you want." Jack suggested the idea, hoping Black Hat would want to talk and do questions.

 

\- “..Talk?” Black Hat’s face dropped a little in slight disappointment. He listened Jack’s explanation though.  
  
\- “Ugh, fine! ..You first.” Black Hat muttered and sat down on the bed, deciding it was at least something to do.  
  
Jack noticed his fedora hat wasn't on his head. He snapped his fingers and his hat appeared back on there. He touched the brim of it, smiling. Then, he looks at Black Hat again.

 

"How old are you anyway?" he asked with a slight teasing tone tho he had still a slight smile too.

 

Black Hat had his arms crossed, waiting for to be questioned. He let a dry chuckle out when Jack asked about his age.  
  
\- “Ha! The time I have spent in this..mansion is already over hundred years..!” He snickered, faking to examine his fingers.  
  
\- “I can’t even remember how long I have lived in the spirit world then.. Couple more hundred years, perhaps?” He smirked.  
  
\- “What about you? How long have you been on this filthy Earth?” He asked.

 

Jack kept smiling. "Only 19 years, which is how old I am." he said

 

He could guess that Black Hat was older than him, he didn't know by hundreds of years. He wasn't surprised tho.

 

Black Hat seemed surprised of his age, frowning a bit while examining his body with his eyes.  
  
\- “Oh, what abilities you even have if you’re..part of..human?” He questioned again.

 

Jack notices Black Hat's surprise expression. He listened then, thought about it. "You seem surprise that I'm only half demon. Anyway, well, I can make things appear with the snap of my fingers, black smoke sometimes appears around me, I can use black flame like you, my full demon form slightly looks like yours but, then again different too." He said then, thought again but, if Black Hat talked, he'd hear him since he's also very observative.

 

\- “Impressive.” Black Hat commented, scratching his chin. He wondered if Jack was immune to aging like him or not, since Jack was only half-demon.

 

Jack stopped thinking with another smile then, he asked back. "Then, what abilities do you have?"

 

Black Hat grinned at his question.  
  
\- “Well, I can manipulate objects around me and my own body, access the spiritual world and much much more~! I can even possess weak minds, like Flug.” he snickered.

 

"Interesting. Tho you shouldn't think of humans as weak. I know they don't have everything demons have but, still." Jack said. He has love and some compassion for humans. Because his mother and second father, James were human. He cared about them very much. He smiles at the memory of them.

 

Black Hat grunted, not really agreeing with him. He laid on his back with a bored sigh, staring at the ceiling.

 

Jack sighed then, sits on the bed by him. He had a smile. "Sorry that you don't agree with me. I guess I've just been around humans too long but, not near many. I had two humans who cared and loved me a lot, that's why I have this slight mindset." he said, getting lost in his talking as he smiles more again.

 

"Oops, talked to much." Jack laughed. "Got any family?" He asked another question.

 

Black Hat didn’t say anything to his explanation, but he looked up at his question.  
  
\- “Family?” His voice had slightly disgusted, irritated tune in it. He turned onto his side, facing the wall.  
  
\- “No, I don’t. If there would be, it’s probably Flug, Demencia, 505, you and Julian..” He muttered.

 

Jack heard him then, talked again. "Right. The only family I have left is my brother and uncle. My brother is a half demon like me while my uncle is a full demon like you."

 

Black Hat grunted as an answer, he played with small flame in his hand.

 

Jack sighs again but, stays his calm self. "Do you wanna meet them sometime?"

 

\- “Why would I want to meet them? They’re not related to me.” Black Hat questioned, the flame vanishing in the air.

 

That made Jack get a sad look in his eyes, not his face tho. "Fine, I get it. What do you want to do now?"

 

\- “Something.” Black Hat muttered, sitting up.  
  
\- “I’m bored.” he whined like a little kid.

 

Jack laughed again.

 

Black Hat grunted and nudged Jack’s shoulder.  
  
\- “I’m serious!” He smirked again.

 

"I know you are." Jack said, smirking back.

 

The demon groaned, looking away and tapping his bony fingers against the bed, trying to figure out something.

 

Jack did want to kiss Black Hat but, instead he also looked away. 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - Calming Yet Strange

Julian is a 19 year old guy who also works for Black Hat. He has black hair with dark green eyes and white skin. He gets angry easily. He also has a temper. He has a caring side but, hides it, not wanting to get close to anyone or have feelings/emotions towards people. 

 

Tho he cares for Flug. 

  
  
He is in Flug's lab, just watching the scientist. He’s wearing a black hoodie with dark gray, ripped jeans and black boots. 

 

Flug was working hard in his lab, trying to focus onto his work fully, to finish his project for the Expo. He was frightened of Black Hat, and the idea of the failure of the project was horrifying. Black Hat would make Flug suffer, a lot! Or so he thought. He was mostly ignoring Julian, too busy to even think about his presence. 

 

Julian didn't really care that he was being ignored. He liked silence anyway, loud people annoyed him. 

 

Flug was muttering nervously to himself. He dropped a screwdriver, it rolling towards Julian. 

 

Julian picked the screwdriver up and gave it back to Flug. 

 

Flug looked at Julian with a nervous and apologetic look, taking the screwdriver gently from his hand.    
  
\- “T-t-thank you, J-Julian..” Flug stuttered, chuckling nervously.    
  
\- “B-B-Boss will be mad i-if I don’t succeed.. I-I need to finish this!” He said, taking a deep breath and trying to focus on the work again. 

 

"No problem. You shouldn't worry so much. Black Hat isn't that scary, well, to me anyway. Your inventions are great." Julian said to him, his back now leaning against the chair that Flug is sitting in and on part of Flug's back too. He looked up, slightly thinking to himself. 

 

Flug listened to him while tinkering, stopping for a moment.    
  
\- “You think so?” He asked, not facing Julian.    
  


Julian has a small smile as he nods his head. "Yeah, I do." 

 

Flug was silent for a second, then a relieved, soft chuckle leaving him.    
  
\- “Thank you, Julian.” he said, continuing his work. 

 

"You're welcome." Julian also said then, sat down on a chair near Flug again. He didn't leave because he likes Flug's quiet presence and cause he can't go hunting until night. 

 

Flug continued the tinkering, now more relaxed than earlier. Julian made him nervous too, but he liked him being around. He wasn’t as scary as Black Hat after all. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Jack and Black Hat were still upstairs. 

 

Meanwhile, Flug and Julian were still in the lab. 

 

It was sundown only, not night yet. Julian is hungry now tho. 

 

He started putting his fingers through his hair, slightly pulling it. His eyes going from golden back to normal. He started to growl, in a low and slight quiet way. 

 

Flug had been working his ass off with the project. He didn’t know what the time was since in his lab there wasn’t any windows.    
  
He heard the odd growl leaving Julian and he stopped working, turning around.   
  
\- “Julian..? Are you alright?” He asked quietly, noticing Julian's eye color changed. It made him nervous. 

 

"I'm fine, it's nothing. I'II be right back." Julian said, a little coldly, he didn't really mean to tho. 

 

He left the lab so that he wouldn't do anything to Flug, like hurt him because of his wolf side. He'd never forgive himself if he did that. He didn't mean the cold attitude towards Flug, he'll have to apologise to him later. He started walking to his room. 

 

Flug was slightly surprised by his sudden cold attitude, leaving him slightly worried about Julian.    
  
\- “Oh..” he fidgeted his fingers anxiously, then sitting down for a bit. It had been another long day with the project. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Julian went into his room, that was close to there (the lab). He closed the door and takes off his clothes. He has his black boxers on and also puts on gray sweatpants. He was shirtless and barefoot, just the way he likes it. He jumps out the window and ran into the woods. 

 

He liked that it was a little cold outside. He goes hunting early. He turns into his full wolf form, with black fur. His golden eyes saw an adult rabbit. 

 

He chases the rabbit and kills it. He felt slightly bad but, he has to eat, his hunger needs to be satisfied. He eats it there, not wanting to piss off Black Hat by bringing it back to the mansion. Not that he cared really.  

 


	4. Chapter 4 - Beautifully Terrifying & That Emotion

Flug decided to go upstairs to look for his Boss. He was rather hungry after his work, even he really didn’t eat much, being too afraid of Black Hat’s attitude.

 

Jack heard someone coming upstairs. He snapped his fingers and turns back into his human form with a slight smile.

 

Black Hat had entertained himself in his spiritual form. Hearing Flug’s steps (he recognized everyone by their steps and aura) his face turned into a grin and he headed to him. 

  
  
Poor Flug was going towards the kitchen to make himself a sandwich, just to get suddenly spooked by his Boss.  
  
Black Hat roared right behind him, making Flug’s heart stop for a moment, yelping in fear.  
  
\- “S-S-Sir!” Flug shook in fear, turning around to face the twisted demon.  
  
\- “Flug! .. How’s the project?” He asked, while changing to his physical form.  
  
\- “Sir, i-it’s almost ready!” Flug saluted, still trembling.  
  
\- “Great, you uh..nourish yourself now..” Black Hat said, losing his interest towards him.

 

Jack followed by teleporting with a snap of his fingers. He made sure that Flug didn't see him. Flug ran past him with the sandwich in hand. Probably heading back to the lab.

 

Jack looked at Black Hat. "Julian wouldn't like you scaring Flug. He's got quite the temper and he is protective over Fluggy (his nickname for him xD). Tho I don't sense him here right now." he said to him then, thought. 'Where is Julian? Where could he be?'

 

Tho he remembered what Julian is so, he's probably hunting now.

 

Black Hat snickered.  
  
\- “I don’t care.” he said with a smirk.

 

Jack playfully rolled his eyes as he sighs but, he also gave a calm smile. "Right." he repeated like he did earlier.

 

Black Hat sighed as well, walking to the kitchen table and drawing deep scratches along the table in boredom.

 

"Why are you so bored? I didn't think you were that type." Jack said with sarcasm and another smirk at the end.

 

Black Hat looked at him with a frown. With a quick gesture, he fixed the table and crossed his arms.  
  
\- “I’m impatient..” he growled.

 

"Clearly." Jack also said, sarcastically, smirking more.

 

Jack likes to get under Black Hat's skin sometimes.

 

\- “Yes..” Black Hat hissed, walking past Jack. He sighed in frustration.  
  
\- “I need something.. here’s nothing..”

 

Jack noticed and sensed someone near the mansion. All of a sudden, a guy in black clothes and two knives in his hands (an assassin) jumped inside, breaking the window. Well, this is a way to entertain Black Hat. He walked over, towards the guy. They were still in his (black hat's) line of sight.

 

The guy looked at him.

 

Jack snapped his fingers, black smoke surrounding him. He turned into his demon form. He has black hair, dark gray skin again, this time with black horns (slightly covered with his fedora hat), black claws, and a long, black tail, that's sharp at the end.

 

"D-Demon..." the guy said with a slight scared voice.

 

Jack pulled the brim of his hat down. 

 

Then, let go of it again. He lifted his hands up on each side. He smiled, a twisted smirk (like Black Hat's grin but, different, just as deadly too).

 

"That's right." he said, darkly.

 

Black Hat looked at the intruder with a confused, unimpressed frown. Being almost immortal being, he wasn’t concerned of his knives.  
  
When he noticed Jack turning into his demon form, Black Hat could feel his demonized soul squeal in awe. It was so beautifully terrifying, his own form shaping into a twisted one too, eyes glowing and looking hungrily at the intruder.  
  
\- “This is Black Hat’s property, you better scoot away before you get eaten by demons..~” Black Hat licked his dagger-like teeth.

 

The guy was frozen in fear. Jack licked his lips, deciding to have some fun. He grabbed the guy's neck, pulling him closer. The guy got out of Jack's grip and tried to run away tho the guy's escape didn't last long. Jack's tail went longer and grabbed the human, the guy screamed in horror.

 

"Where are you going so soon?" Jack asked in a insane, dark tone. He drops the guy from his tail, it going to it's normal length. He grabs the guy, the assassin's back facing him.

 

Jack's smile got wider. "Do you know what I love about humans? They all crumble and fall to one emotion." He tilted his head with the same twisted smile. "Fear~"

 

The guy trembled in the fear, almost crying.

 

"Don't come here again unless you want to die~"

 

The human guy slowly nods his head. Jack let go of the assassin and pushed him out of there.

 

The guy ran away, crying now.

 

Black Hat was clearly amused by the presentation, a feral growly laughter leaving his demonic form. His eyes glowed bright, staring at Jack in awe.

 

Jack smiled at him. "Well, looks like you enjoyed my little show. Glad that I entertained you."

 

Black Hat grinned, his form shaping back to more neat one.  
  
\- “Mh-hm, indeed..” He grinned.

 

Jack smirked, sitting down on the couch. "My demon side loves to use the emotion, fear against humans because they all fall to that. They can't think straight, can't do anything but, shaked and tremble in front of me." Then, he got another twisted smile on his face.

 

Black Hat grinned widely, sitting beside him.  
  
\- “You’re right with that~” He growled with a smirk.

 

Jack kept his dark smile then, he snaps his fingers. His horns, claws, and tail disappearing tho he still stayed in his demon form.

 

"This is fun, talking with you, doing this kind of stuff around you, Black." he said, smiling

 

\- “Is that so?” Black Hat asked, watching his form changing. He laid back against the cushions of the couch, sighing.

 

"Yeah. Tho I'm not sure it'll last forever. I won't be sure until a few years." Jack said also, lost in thought but, still aware of Black Hat's presence and if he started talking.

 

Black Hat frowned a little at that. He had stayed the same for so long, ’a change’ was an odd thing for him. But he had learnt this from humans.  
  
\- “Huh..” He muttered, crossing his arms and looking at his feet, focusing on his own thoughts. 

 

"I learned a lot of things from my second father, James. He was a scientist who studied half demons like me. I knew, learned from him that half demons have the lifespan of a human that's just the way they're born. Tho he was making four...elixirs is what he called them. I always found that name slightly funny as a child. One was for if that half demon chose to live like a human, the elixir would make that demon part disappear and die, they could not use that other part of themselves for as long as they lived. Two was for if that half demon chose to live like a demon, the elixir would destroy and kill off their humanity forever. Three was for if that half demon decided to keep both sides, accepting them. This forever will keep the sides intertwined and will never disappear. Four was for increasing a half demon's lifespan to that of a full demon, turning them immortal. Tho you won't know if it worked until a few years have past. And see if you've aged or not. I had those four elixirs with me, I destroyed two of them and used the other two. I recently injected myself with the elixirs, three and four." he explained all to him.

 

Black Hat was scratching his chin while listening to Jack, his interest spiking up for a minute.  
  
\- “Interesting, maybe Flug could find out more about your situation too.” he hummed.

 

"Maybe." After saying that, Jack had a smile again. 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - Demon Uncle

A guy was outside, he was thinking to himself. 'So, this is where Jack is? And I can feel another demon's presence in there.' 

 

After that thought, he walked into the mansion, quietly closing the door behind himself too. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Jack and Black Hat were still talking when the room got filled with a dark aura and presence of another full demon. 

 

Black Hat was caught off guard, halting the conversation in the middle of his sentence, forcing the demonic appearance on him, staring at the direction where the new aura came from. 

 

Jack smiled, knowing who it was. "Uncle, I know it's you." he said 

 

"Damn. Well, you were always the one who knew my presence better than anyone, Jack." 

 

A demon guy with dark gray skin and black hair (tied back) walked over to them. He had a slight smirk too. 

 

  
Jack had another smile as he got up and hugs him. 

 

Akuma being a full demon felt uncomfortable at first then, warm-heartedly smiles, hugging him back. He always had a soft spot (for a demon anyway xD), for his nephews. 

 

Being a little confused, Black Hat had formed back to his usual shape, only in spiritual form. He growled a little in irritation.    
  
\- “And who dares to intrude Black Hat’s property now?” He asked, arms crossed. 

 

Akuma stopped hugging Jack and looked up. 

 

"I knew that I felt another demon's presence other than my nephew's. Nice to meet you, Name's Akuma." 

 

Black Hat extended his hand for a hand shake.    
  
\- “I am Black Hat, owner of this mansion and a leader for villain business.” he introduced himself, sceptic of this new demon. 

 

Akuma shakes Black Hat's hand in a polite and slightly friendly way. 

 

"I've heard about you. I gotta say you're one of the only scary demons I've seen in a while. I haven't seen demons like you since I was in hell and that was a very long, long time ago." Akuma said as he smiled. 

 

Black Hat was flattered by his words, grinning and changing into his physical form.    
  
\- “Thank you.” he smirked.    
  
\- “But, what brings you here?” He asked, still slightly bitter that his property was ‘violated’ once again. Though he knew Black Hat himself wouldn’t respect anyone else’s property on earth either. 

 

Akuma smiles again. "You're welcome. I just came to see my nephew. And Jack, I'm a little surprised you're in your demon form. You're usually in your human form." he said 

 

"Is that a bad thing?" Jack asked 

 

"No, not at all." Akuma had another smile as he takes off Jack's fedora hat and pets Jack's head, his hair, mostly. 

 

Jack looked at him. "Uncle, I'm not a child anymore." 

 

"I know but, you remember this is how I give praise to my loving nephews." 

 

Jack slightly smiled. "Yeah." 

 

Black Hat watched their conversation. Being alienated from humane emotions, this was slightly odd behavior for him to watch. 

 

Jack looked at Black Hat again then, blushes, looking at the ground. Akuma noticed and slightly smiles. He puts the fedora hat back on Jack's head, giving him another quick hug then, he started walking away from them. 

 

"I have to go but, I'II see you again soon, Jack. And Black Hat, let's have a conversation together sometime." he said then, looking at Black Hat, smiling at him. 

 

Black Hat raised one of his brows, shrugging a little.   
  
\- “Ok, however you like, Akuma.” Black Hat said with a nod. 

 

"Bye, uncle." Jack said to him. 

 

Akuma smiled at both of them then, smirked as he snaps his fingers. He disappeared, teleporting somewhere else now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

\- “Psh.” Black Hat shook his head, sitting back on the couch when Akuma had left. 

 

"What's up? Sorry if that was weird. He actually wasn't like that when me and my brother, Luka weren't around. He was different before we were born, at least that's what I heard. He's still deadly when he's pissed off at something tho." Jack said to Black Hat, sitting down on the couch again too. 

 

\- “Mh-hm..” Black Hat hummed.    
  
\- “Well, I like the fact he isn’t ’softy’ after all if you say so..” He said with another smirk. 

 

Jack smirked again. "His way of doing things is different too. I like to use fear but, he doesn't. He is not the scaring type, he's the instant kill with mostly poisonous illusions type." he also said to him. 

 

\- “Ooh~ Mhm, I wish I could see that in action sometime.” Black Hat hummed again. 

 

"You really like to watch, don't ya? Tho I'm sure that my uncle won't mind showing how he kills again." Jack also said, smirking some more. 

 

\- “Of course, like I had something better to do.”  Black Hat snickered. 

 

Jack laughed some too. 

 


	6. Chapter 6 - The Wolf and The Scientist

Julian goes back to the mansion. He kept running, staying in his wolf form. He went inside now and ran into the wrong room, which is Flug's lab (he just was so use to going in there and went without thinking). 

 

He hadn't noticed Flug standing there until he was inside. He accidentally knocked him down and the dark wolf was now on top of the scientist. His wolf paw near Flug's head. The golden eyes stared at the goggles where Flug's eyes are. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Flug was about to go to sleep, his bed being in his lab. He was switching off the lights when he was tossed violently to the ground by the wolf, the impact startling Flug for good.  
  
He gasped sharply by the pain and also being startled when he saw the animal onto him.  
  
\- “Ah?! W-w-wolf! H-Help! Somebody!” Flug began to panic.

 

The wolf growled then, said something. "Shut up!" Julian had said, only slightly annoyed tho kinda understands, he's in wolf form right now, who wouldn't be scared? He couldn't blame the human scientist for that.

 

Flug had gasped, remaining silent but, trembling violently by fear.

 

Julian turns back into a human. He was still leaning down, his chain necklace near Flug's paper bag. He slightly sighed. He sits up, still on top of Flug, on his (Flug's) stomach. He was in sweatpants and was shirtless. He looked down at him.

 

Flug whimpered in confusion, his eyes glued on Julian’s bare chest under his goggles, heat rising to his paperbag-covered face.

 

As his (Julian's) father use to say, staring ain't polite (in this case, he meant Flug, not him). Tho he didn't mind it. He liked being close to Flug.

 

But, decided to move away so, Flug wouldn't be uncomfortable anymore. He gets off Flug and helps the scientist get up from there. He grabs Flug's hand and pulls him up.

 

"Sorry about falling on you and yelling at you when ya were calling for help." Julian said to Flug. "Also, I'm sorry for acting cold towards you earlier. I didn't mean it." He didn't mind apologizing to Flug since he liked to be around him, strangely a lot.

 

Flug was like a lost puppy with him, following the other male when Julian helped him up, his gaze down and shoulders slumped.  
  
\- “I-I-It’s okay..” Flug said quietly, rubbing his arm.

 

"Something wrong?" Julian asked, a little worried for him.

 

They noticeably had different heights, Julian being taller than Flug. 

 

Flug perked up at the question.  
  
\- “Oh, nonono!” He denied, waving his hands in front of him.  
  
\- “I’m just..you just.. This is..” Flug stammered, pointing at him, nervously.  
  
\- “W-what are you? I mean..I-I-I don’t mind it, it’s just.. you never told me. You scared me.”  Flug said

 

"...sorry, I just..before I met you guys, I was all alone for years. I guess I just didn't know how to tell you all that I'm not exactly human. I mean, I'm half human, my other half is wolf. I'm a half-breed. When I left so suddenly, I was hungry so, I had to go hunt early, I usually go at night when most of you guys are asleep." Julian explained to him.

 

Flug felt a little bad at his guilt, looking at him.  
  
\- “Oh, i-it’s alright.” he said, rubbing his neck.

 

"That's good." Julian said. He smiles a little bit at him. 

 

Flug felt a little shy around him.  
  
\- “Julian..your clothes..” He mumbled, quietly.

 

"What's wrong with them? Is it because I'm not wearing a shirt? I don't see the problem with that, we're both guys." Julian also said

 

Flug tried to stammer something, getting more flushed under his cover.  
  
\- “N-n-no, I-I-I…” he cleared his throat, looking away.

 

Julian just smiled. "Want me to leave? You look exhausted anyway."

 

Flug felt a lump in his throat when he said so, feeling an unresistable urge to stop him.  
  
\- “Nonono! Don’t!” He said anxiously, rushing to grab his arm shortly. Until remembering the lack of his clothes, he pulled away.  
  
\- “I-I-I mean..you don’t need to. I-I like having you here..”

 

Julian blushes then, smiles. "Really? That's nice. I like being around you too, Flug." he said to him.

 

Flug looked away, fidgeting his fingers a little. He didn’t want to leave Julian’s side. He made Flug feel sort of safe.

 

"I won't leave you if you don't want me to. Promise." Julian said, smiling.

 

Flug looked up to him, rubbing his own arm a bit.  
  
\- “Nice.” he said, quietly again.  
  
\- “..I-I was about to go to bed, but.. we can.. sit down and..talk, maybe?” Flug suggested shyly.

 

"Sure. If that's what you want. I don't mind talking with you." Julian still kept his smile.

 

Flug nodded a little, deciding he wanted to sit on something more comfortable than his chair, so he walked to his bed, sitting on it. He waited for Julian to join him.  
  
Flug rubbed his neck a bit.  
  
\- “I-I don’t really know about what we should talk..” he said, ashamed.

 

Julian walked over and sat by him. He noticed Flug feeling ashamed? He doesn't say anything about it. "Why don't you ask me questions?" he asked and suggested with another smile.

 

Flug looked up to him, thinking about the idea.  
  
\- “..Ok.” he said, tapping his fingers to his lap.  
  
\- “Um, first question.. How is it like to..be a wolf?” He asked, slightly naively.

 

"It's nice sometimes, to be outside, look at the moon, take in the air. We smell better than humans, of course. Running as a wolf is interesting too. Our bodies never get cold, being a half-breed, my human body doesn't get cold either. You see a lot more through an eyes of a wolf and hear a lot better too. Tho downside, the hunger is unbearable until you satisfy it by hunting smaller animals." Julian said to him.

 

Flug listened at him, his eyes lowering onto his body when he mentioned the temperature. He was wondering how nice it would have Julian by his side for a night or just a moment. He tried to brush these thoughts away quickly though, thinking what was wrong with him.  
  
\- “W-Well, now I know what is it if you act strange.” he said back to him.

 

"Yeah, only part I hate about it, to be honest. Next question?" After saying that, Julian was smiling again.

 

Flug snapped out of his thoughts when he asked for his next question.  
  
\- “O-Oh.. Umm.. Who do you like the most in the mansion?” Flug asked. He was rocking his feet slightly, they reached the floor while he was sitting on the bed.

 

"It's obvious I thought, Jack seems to always act like he knows everything. I don't mind tho. Anyway, it's you, Flug."

 

\- “Uh huh.” Flug nodded, feeling slightly good to hear that from him. He looked at his feet.

 

"Got anything else for me?" Julian asked again.

 

Flug hummed for a moment, then shaking his head a little.  
  
\- “No, sorry..” he said quietly.

 

"That's fine." Julian said with a smile. "How's your invention going?" he asked him

 

\- “Oh, i-it’s almost finished! I think I will be fine with it tomorrow. Or at least I can test it tomorrow the first time.” Flug explained with slight excitement.

 

Julian was listening as he smiled again at him.

 

Flug liked Julian’s smile, his eyes following his expression.  
  
\- “I just hope Boss will be pleased by it.” he then said with worried voice.

 

"He will be. If he isn't and gets mad at you, I'II be right there to jump in front of you." Julian said still with that smile.

 

He'll protect Flug no matter what happens.

 

\- “R-Really?” Flug asked quietly. He was afraid that his Boss would get mad, or ever more mad when Julian would keep Flug’s side. But, Flug wanted to feel safe. He carefully scooted closer to Julian so their legs were touching, feeling even a little connection between them.

 

"Of course." Julian had a kind smile as he said that. Flug is the only one who can make him smile like this.

 

\- “..Thank you.” Flug said, once again. He looked down at his feet again, just liking to be close to him.

 

"No problem, Flug." Julian lays onto the bed, on his back. "How the fuck do you sleep on this thing of a bed? It's uncomfortable." he said, mostly joking.

 

Flug perked a little, feeling embarrassed again.  
  
\- “I-It’s just fine..!” He whined, though knowing the truth himself too.

 

"That was the fakest lie I've ever heard." Julian tried not to laugh while saying that, not in a mean way tho.

 

Flug rubbed his neck, little struggled wince leaving him. He knew he wasn’t a good liar either.

 

Julian smiled again and got up. 'That's it. Fuck it.' he thought then, grabs Flug, picking him up into his arms. He was strong because of being a half-breed. 

 

Flug yelped, clinging to Julian’s neck in fear of falling. He blushed madly, but didn’t want to let go.

 

"Relax, Flug, I'm not gonna drop you ever." Julian said to him then, walked out of the room, lab, and into the hallway.

 

He started walking down it, Flug still in his arms.

 

Flug relaxed, feeling safe in Julian’s arms. He wondered where he was taking him, but as long as he would be with Julian, he didn’t care.

 

Julian smiled and stopped by his room, opening the door, walking in then, closing it with his foot.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

He puts Flug down on the bed. "I don't know why our boss gave me and Jack better rooms, also nice beds than you." Julian said, mostly talking to himself.

 

Flug watched him when he was put down, already liking this comfy bed. He didn’t answer Julian, feeling like it wasn’t necessary.

 

Julian sighed then, looked at Flug. "You need to sleep comfortably for good rest so, you're sleeping with me tonight."

 

Flug felt the heat rush on his face again. He nodded obediently, not minding the idea at all.  
  
\- “O-okay..” He said quietly.

 

"What do you sleep in?" Julian asked

 

\- “O-oh I-I.. Usually, do sleep in my shirt and..boxers..” Flug said, looking away.

 

"Ok, strip then. I'm already in my sleeping clothes, I usually just sleep in my sweatpants and boxers." After saying that, Julian laughed some at the end.

 

\- “O-ok..” Flug sat up, starting to take off his lab coat and pants. He felt slightly embarrassed by this.

 

Julian shrugged with a small smile. He gets in the bed, moving the blankets. He was waiting for Flug to finish and get in now.

 

Flug was done in no time, crawling beside Julian. He felt a little awkward by the closeness, but he tried to calm himself down.

 

Julian pulled one of the blankets over them. He wraps his arms around Flug, pulling him a little closer. 'I hope that I'm not too warm.' he thought to himself.

 

Flug’s breath hitched slightly when he was pulled against Julian. He was so warm, Flug loved it. He placed his head carefully against Julian’s chest, closing his eyes.

 

Julian rested his head on the pillow and near Flug's head. He smiles as he closed his eyes, falling asleep.

 

He was sleeping peacefully now with Flug there. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter so far xD


	7. Chapter 7 - Weird Dreaming & Thinking

Jack was in his own room now. He takes a warm shower, letting the water run down his body and skin. 

 

After that, he gets dressed in a dark gray tank top and black sweatpants with his gray boxers under that, staying barefoot again too. 

  
  
Then, he was laying on his bed again, on his side, this time. He thought about Black Hat and his uncle, Akuma together, like that. 

 

He blushed then, thought 'no, that would never happen, right? Of course not.' He kept slightly blushing tho. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Black Hat was in his office room, going through his business files and making calculations. It was that time of the night he supposed not many was awake so he focused onto his work. 

 

One of Black Hat’s abilities was to follow the subconscious dreaming of different creatures. He didn’t really like the concept of ‘sleeping’, it was one of the things he didn’t do. And those..dreams.. were their own weird concept as well, Black Hat preferred to be without them. 

  
  
But sometimes he could feel his earthly body to fail on his conscious mind, leaving his physical and spiritual form separated for short. While leaning onto his desk, he suddenly noticed his aura filled by imagery. 

 

Black Hat perked up, frowning when he looked at this state of dreaming his physical body had. Being in his spiritual form, he floated onto his desk, glaring at his body.    
  
\- “What? ..Wake up, you bastard..! Weak, material body..” Black Hat growled and muttered. He followed his black-ish aura and the imagery going in it. There was..Akuma and Jack..?    
  
Black Hat’s eyes widened for a moment, just mad at his physical body. Why was he ‘dreaming’ of Akuma and Jack? It was..unacceptable! 

 

In a little time, he noticed himself being in the imagery, getting quite close to the two other men.    
  
\- “No! What are you doing?!” Black Hat shrieked, looking disgusted to see the looks on their faces, there being something..affectionate. And he remembered the earlier where Akuma had ruffled his nephew’s hair. Black Hat gritted his teeth growling, hoping this unnecessary hallucinating would end soon.    
  
And after a while there he was, stuffed back to his physical form and waking himself up. 

 

Black Hat woke with a gasp, rubbing his face in irritation.    
  
\- “Mhm..I hate this Earth..” He muttered, though he couldn’t get the thoughts of Jack and Akuma off his mind. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

His fedora hat was on the nightstand. Jack started laying on his back as he looked up, now staring at the ceiling. He got lost in his thoughts again. He wasn't tired so, he was just thinking. 

 

He'd be lying if he didn't admit that he had thought and dreamed about Black, even touching himself while thinking about Black Hat once. He would never tell Black that tho. He knows that Black Hat won't ever probably feel the same way as him. Black Hat doesn't have feelings like that or emotions. 

 

Well, he does, just not affection or love. He admires Black Hat and cares about him. Then, he got a liking and feelings for that demon. Man, why did he have to go and get these kind of feelings for his boss? He sighed to himself then, closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Black Hat was trying to brush away these annoying thoughts of getting affectionate and close with either Jack or Akuma. He was close to being a nerve wreck with it, and he was sure he’d eat Flug if he would enter the room anytime. 

  
  
He spent his time at his office desk, waiting for morning to come. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Jack was sleeping now. 

 


	8. Chapter 8 - Quiet Morning

_ The Next Day -  _

  
  
Jack wakes up and gets dressed in a black, long coat with a dark gray long sleeved shirt under it and black jeans with dark gray boots. He puts on his fedora hat too. He's in his human form as he walked out of the room. 

  
  
He was in the hallway now, standing there. He was leaning against the wall, his back to it. He saw Black Hat walking down the hall. 

 

He smiled at him. "Morning, Black." 

 

Black Hat’s aura was fiery by his irritation, he walked past Jack, not bothering to look at him.   
  
\- “Mhm, morning..” he muttered angrily, heading in the kitchen. If he would feed his material form, he would drown himself in black coffee.    
  
But for now, he just sat down at the table, still growling angrily. 

 

Jack followed him into the kitchen. He was standing by the table now. He was smirking. "What's wrong, Black? Why are you acting like a big bad demon?" he said, referring the joke from a human's fairytale story with the big bad wolf, he just replaced 'wolf' with 'demon'. 

 

Black Hat glared at Jack, shrieking in his demonic form as a warning even he knew it wouldn’t affect him.    
  
\- “I am not in the mood..” He muttered. 

 

Jack kept his smirk. "Fine." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Julian wakes up and sees Flug is not in the bed anymore. 

 

'He must be in the lab.' he thought then, he got up and puts clothes on. 

 

He is wearing a dark gray hoodie with a black tank top under it and black ripped jeans with black combat boots now. 

 

He walks out after that and started walking to the lab. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
He walked in and saw Flug, his back was facing Julian. He smiles and quietly walks over to Flug. 

 

Then, he was behind Flug's back as he said something into Flug's ear. "Hey, morning." 

 

Flug was reading blueprints, lost in thought. He was startled by Julian’s sudden appearance, a sharp gasp leaving him.   
  
\- “M-morning Julian..” He said, putting the blueprints down. 

 

Julian smiled more. "How did you sleep last night?" 

 

Flug was too nervous and shy to turn around. He leaned his hands on the desk, tapping the surface of it.    
  
\- “Uhm..G-good, it was good.” Flug stuttered. 

 

Julian let a small laugh out. "That's good." he said with another smile. Then, he took his hoodie off and puts it down on a chair near them. 

 

Flug heard Julian loosening his outfit, he cleared his throat and forced to continue his project. 

 

Julian just smiles again and sits down. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Jack sat down near Black Hat. He looked back at him, by behind his shoulder. 

 

Then, he got lost in a deep thought. 

 

Black Hat tried to snap himself out of this stupid haze his dream had caused him. It was hard, and he didn’t understand the reason for it. He didn’t understand the concept of affection! What was so special of caring about someone?! His nails sunk into the kitchen table, burning holes with black flame and smoke. 

 

Jack looked at Black Hat again. He was slightly worried. "You okay, Black?" he asked him 

 

\- “I am FINE, Jack..” Black Hat growled, letting the table to start burning. 

 

"You don't seem it but, ok then." Jack said back to him. 

 

Jack decided to talk about something else, the thing that he was lost in thought with. "...anyway, the assassin from yesterday wasn't after you, of course, considering you're an almost immortal being. He was after me. Tho I'm not afraid of humans like that. I thought you should know. They're mostly after me because I'm a half demon. Lately, assassins have been after half demons because they found out that half demons have the lifespan of a human and are just as easy to kill as a human. They found this out from scientists who are against half demons and finding ways to end us. My father, James was killed because he was trying to help us. The assassins are mostly after me because I killed the precious scientists that were helping them. I had killed them for revenge, for my father and for other half demons like me. There's not many of us anymore." he explained to Black Hat. 

 

He said this all because there was a good chance more assassins would come, sooner or later. Not that he was worried tho. 

 

Black Hat was slightly relieved that Jack had let the subject hanging in the air. While he explained about the assassination, Black Hat recovered the kitchen table, thinking that the members living in this mansion wouldn’t be too happy if they didn’t have a table to have their breakfast at.    
  
Black Hat didn’t bother to turn his body to look at Jack when he had finished, only creaking his head 180 degrees like from an exorcist movie. 

 

\- “As long as they harrass my property, I will be ending them..” Black Hat said with slight uninterest, tilting his head. 

 

"I know that." Jack said with a smirk. Inside he was sad tho. 

 

He knew Black Hat didn't care about him. Like in that sentence, he only cared about his property. He doesn't mind. Nor is he afraid of death. He doesn't really care if he dies. Tho he wouldn't leave or die because of Akuma, Luka, Julian, Flug, and most of all, Black Hat. Even if he knows that Black probably wouldn't bat an eye if he died. 

 

He needs something to distract him from these thoughts. He wanted to really smile again. He hoped his uncle, Akuma and maybe even his brother, Luka comes around now or later. 

 

Black Hat noticed Jack’s low mood, but he wasn’t himself in a mood to cheer him up. He turned his head back to normal with a loud crackling, then cranking his neck side to side with a groan.    
  
\- “I have stuff to do, Jack.. Go..Go and do something with..I don’t know, Julian or Dementia or something..” Black Hat muttered, then teleporting into his room.    
  
Unlike the other rooms in this house, Black Hat’s room didn’t have doors, it was just closed space so he wouldn’t get any unwanted visitors. 

 

Jack sighed and got up. He left with the snap of his fingers. 

 


	9. Chapter 9 - Slightly Falling Apart and Killing

_Jack sighed and got up. He left with the snap of his fingers._

 

Jack turned into his demon form again, then he started killing people. Blood was everywhere around him now. He didn't care. He noticed the humans screaming and in fear but, it wasn't amusing him. He didn't get a twisted smile. 

 

He was about to kill a woman then, stopped, sensing what was inside her. She's with child so, he left her alone, walking away. He stopped near an alleyway.

 

It started to rain outside. He guessed that his feelings were also affecting his demon form now as he had a saddened look on his face. He punched the wall by him. It hurt his hand, the skin with blood dripping down, although that hand quickly healed after. 

 

Jack looked down at the ground as he let tears fall, he cried as his heart hurts. 'Why do I have these emotions and feelings..?' he thought. He gritted his teeth. He felt cold inside.

 

He was still crying when he heard someone behind him. He snapped his fingers, his tail quickly coming out. He thought it was an assassin as he angrily started to try to attack the person there. But, when he turned around, it wasn't a assassin, it was a girl. He stopped the sharp tail near her chest. He didn't want to kill her.

 

She looked at him, shaking a little bit now. Her eyes had some fear and..sympathy in them? Any other demon would probably get angry and/or kill the female human. He didn't mind her looking at him like that. He snaps his fingers, his tail disappearing in black smoke.

 

Then, he wiped his eyes, the tears away. He left after that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Black Hat was trying to relive his state of mind by releasing his feral demon form in his room. He roamed shrieking around the room, destroying every object and scraping the walls and ceiling, ending it all by burning the whole room up. It wasn’t spreading to the other rooms, but his anger and frustration was surely heard in the mansion.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

'What the hell is up with him?' Julian thought 

 

Flug had became scared by all of the rumble upstairs, he was literally shaking, desperately trying to focus on his work but, his trembling hands failed him. He cursed under his breath, holding his head.

 

Julian gently grabs his wrist, looking at him. "Calm down." he said in a gentle and kind voice. 

 

Flug yelped in surprise, breath shaking. He tried to calm down, facing Julian now.

 

"You okay?" Julian asked, a little worried.

 

\- “B-B-Boss is mad..” Flug whimpered quietly.

 

"Yeah. But, I'm here. If he decides to come down and take his anger out on you. I won't let it happen. You're safe with me, Flug. Trust me." Julian said to him.

 

Flug watched him with hopeful look in his eyes. He nodded, taking a small step even closer to him. 

 

Julian smiled, still holding onto Flug's wrist. He hugs him. He held him close.

 

He rested his chin on top of Flug's paperbag.

 

Flug’s breath hitched when Julian hugged him. He carefully wrapped his arms around Julian’s middle, relaxing.

 

Julian smiles more, holding him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Jack came back to the mansion and walked inside. He snapped his fingers, his black horns, tail, and claws coming back. He started walking down the hallway as he clawed and scratched the wall. He didn't care if Black Hat got angry at him for it. He heard Black upstairs but, wasn't focused on it.

 

He had faded, dark eyes with an emotionless look there too.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Black Hat had finally found the peace in his mind, just sitting in the middle of his created hellfire until he could feel his mansion being torn by someone else. His eyes opened up with a dark glare in them.  
  
\- “Jack..” Black Hat growled, recovering his room in its original shape before teleporting to the hallway.  
  
\- “JACK!” Black Hat roared, staring at the half-demon, angrily.

 

Jack looked up at him, he slightly glared, darkly too. "What?"

 

Black Hat tapped the wall with his bony finger.  
  
\- “WHAT IS THIS?!” He growled, even he was capable to fix it himself too.  
  
\- “What is the matter with you?!” He barked, looking around to see if Dementia gave him this idea.

 

"Nothing, boss." Jack said, no emotion in his voice.

 

Black Hat frowned, noting that Jack was calling him ‘boss’. He rarely did that. He crossed his arms.   
  
\- “Go demonize your own filthy room, not MY walls!” He growled again, trying to guide him to have his own space. In the back of his mind, he wondered why he cared. He tried to keep that thought wayyy back in there.

 

Jack was about to leave when his eyes widened. He sensed something. He snaps his fingers, disappearing away from Black Hat and teleporting somewhere else. He senses something bad. Something wasn't right. 'They're in danger.' he thought to himself.

 

Black Hat groaned, not noticing the same thing which worried Jack.  
  
\- “Great..another restless demon roaming in this mansion..” Black Hat muttered, referring to Jack and him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Flug and Julian were still in the lab, talking to each other. Then, a guy in all black walked into Flug's lab.

 

"Who the fuck are you?" Julian asked, looking at the guy, his voice starting to fill with his pissed off attitude.

 

"None of your business, where's Jack?" the guy asked.

 

"Well, I'd say that's none of your fucking business and even if I knew, I still wouldn't tell you. So, get the fuck out of here. Now." Julian said, angrily and threateningly.

 

He stayed close to Flug in a protective way.

 

He looked at Flug for a second with a look that said 'don't call for help. Be quiet. I can handle this myself.' 

 

Flug’s eyes widened when he saw the guy. He clinged instinctively to Julian’s shirt, looking up at him. 

 

Julian let out a low growl, looking at the guy again.

 

"I don't think so." the guy said.

 

Then, after saying that, the guy ran towards them and tried to stab Flug but, Julian jumps in front of him.

 

He gets stabbed instead, in the shoulder. He hissed in pain, glaring at the guy now. The guy pulled the knife out. Julian's shoulder was bleeding badly tho he didn't care. He was focusing on keeping Flug safe. 

 

Tho his wound won't heal until two days. He heals but, not as quick as Jack does. (They know each other's secrets already).

 

Flug gasped, covering his face. He was surprised when he wasn’t hit, but Julian was - his fear turning into worry. Flug took support from the desk behind him, trembling violently in fear.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Jack wasn't thinking as he ran into the lab. The guy was about to stab Julian again when a black long tail wrapped around the guy's neck, lifting the human up. Jack didn't care that his demon form was showing. He'd have to explain everything to Flug later. But, now he was protecting his friends. He wouldn't let this guy hurt them, he cared for Julian and Flug.

 

Flug was watching in fear of the whole scenery, his poor little heart thudding painfully fast.  
  
It only took him a moment to slumb on the floor, pass out by the fear. 

 

Julian held Flug in his arms, still watching Jack. 

 

Jack got a better look at the assassin, it was the same one as last time. He came back for revenge? "You again? I gave you a warning and you didn't listen? You tried to hurt my friends too?!" he said, loud and angry in a dark voice, not demonically tho. 

 

The guy was panicking as he let go of his knives, dropping them on the lab's floor. He was trembling in fear like last time.

 

Jack wraps his tail, more tightly around the guy's neck, starting to strangle him. The guy was shaking as he cries, he couldn't breathe or beg for his life. Jack was strangling him for a few more seconds until the human's neck broke. He doesn't usually kill but, the darkened look on his face, said it all. He killed to protect them. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Black Hat had finally noticed the hassle, making his way in Flug’s lab in his spiritual form.  
  
His expression was mixed with stun and confusion, at first seeing Flug passed out in Julian’s arms, then a human killed. His eyes glowed red in irritation.  
  
\- “What is going on in here..?” He growled demonically.

 

Jack didn't say anything, his eyes still dark. The corpse was still hanging from it's neck, Jack's tail formed a curve over himself. It looked like the guy was a hanging man on a dead tree in a graveyard. A disturbing sight for a human but, a nice sight for a demon. 

 

Black Hat sighed, his interest darting on the nice ornament on Jack’s tail though. He growled a bit, examining the scenery, noticing Julian was hurt.  
  
\- “Uhm, Julian.. you should fix that..leak..” He said, pointing at him.  
  
\- “..Is Flug alive?” He asked with a raised brow.

 

Julian looked at his shoulder, he nods his head. Then, he looked at Black Hat. "He's not dead. He just fainted when Jack started killing that guy." He looks at Flug then, starts walking to Flug's room, still carrying Flug in his arms. He walked in and closed the door behind himself. 

 

Jack dropped the dead body by his (the guy's) knives, onto the lab's ground. He knew that Julian will clean the corpse up later. He snapped his fingers, making his horns, claws, and tail disappear.

 

He started to leave, walking past Black Hat. He was quiet with that emotionless look again.

 

Black Hat glared, his eyes following Jack when he was leaving. He dashed quickly in front of Jack in his spiritual form, in attempt to stop him.  
  
\- “..What is it with you?” He questioned, frowning.  
  
\- “..Or is it about these assassins which are AGAIN VIOLATING MY PROPERTY!” Black Hat groaned. But he calmed down, examining Jack.  
  
\- “..Good job, Jack. But you should try to calm down now.” Black Hat mentioned.

 

Jack had heard Black Hat's voice. He smiled now. "I am calm tho." he said to him. 

 

Black Hat seemed glad that Jack’s usual expression was back on his face. 

  
\- “..Ok.” Black Hat said. 

 


	10. Chapter 10 - Wound, Protective, & His Past

_Julian looks at Flug then, starts walking to Flug's room, still carrying Flug in his arms. He walked in and closed the door behind himself._

 

Flug was starting to wake up, a faint sound leaving him.

 

Julian lays Flug down on the bed. He looked at him then, started looking for a first aid kit.

 

Flug opened his eyes, slightly confused about where he was. He sat up, holding his head.

 

Julian was still looking and couldn't find it. "Damnit!" His blood was dripping down his arm and onto the ground.

 

Flug had got startled by Julian’s cursing, getting up from the bed and walking to him.  
  
\- “Julian..?” He noticed Julian's bleeding wound.   
  
\- “O-oh no.. H-here, let me help..” Flug took Julian by his wrist, leading him to sit down at his desk. He then went for one of his shelves, taking out the first aid kit.   
  
\- “You need to take that shirt off, Julian.” Flug said while opening the kit.

 

"Ok then." Julian said then, took off his shirt, throwing it onto the bed.

 

Flug was filled with worry, seeing Julian’s wound. He took time to clean the wound before starting to stitch it up.  
  
\- “I’m sorry that it’ll hurt.” Flug said with an apologetic tune in his voice when he pushed the needle into his skin. 

 

Julian hissed quietly now but, the pain didn't bother him too much. "Told you that I would protect you." he said, smiling through the slight pain. 

 

Flug looked him in the eye, feeling warm by his words.  
  
\- “I’m..glad, grateful..” Flug said while stitching him. After a while, he was done, bandaging the wound still up. His hand stayed onto Julian’s chest for a moment, Flug lost in thought.

 

Julian noticed that. "Something on your mind?" 

 

Flug pulled his hand away quickly, face flushing with embarrassment.  
  
\- “Oh nonono.. It’s just.. you’re always so kind to me, Julian. Why? I’m just..me, just Flug..” he said, rubbing his neck.

 

Julian laughed at that, tho kind-heartedly. "Just Flug? Why wouldn't I be nice to you? You're a great guy, Flug." he said as he smiles more.

 

Flug looked at his feet.  
  
\- “B-but.. Sir Black Hat is never..nice to me..”  Flug rubbed his arm.

 

Julian sighed. "I'II admit that he isn't. But, I care about you and so does Jack." he also said to him.

 

Flug nodded shortly.   
  
\- “It’s..nice..” Flug said.   
  
\- “You’re patched up now, take it easy for a while.” Flug mentioned. He looked at Julian’s torn, bloody shirt on the bed.

 

Julian smiled again and got up, he sat down on the bed like last time. He gets lost in thought.

 

It was quiet for a few seconds. Then, Julian asked Flug something without looking at him.

 

He stares at the ceiling. "Flug, have you ever killed someone who you were close to and loved?"

 

Flug seemed troubled at his question.  
  
\- “N-no, no I haven’t.”

 

Julian turned his head, his eyes staring at him. "I did." he said

 

Flug stared back to him, not knowing what to say.   
  
\- “..W-why?” He dared to question, his eyes not leaving his.

 

Everything was silence. Until Julian talked again. "...I wasn't always like this. I wasn't born into a half-breed. I was completely human before. But, one day, I was kidnapped by these scientists who wanted to do the perfect experiment on a living being. They injected something into me. The pain was horrible, I thought I was dying. I woke up, soon finding out what I now was. I escaped, running back home to my father. My mother wasn't around because she died when I was five. My father saw me as a wolf, I turned back into my human form to show him that it was me. He didn't like what I was. Worse, he was a hunter. He got his rifle and tried to shoot me, to kill me. I killed him, to protect myself. After that, I buried him and ran away. I stayed alone for years. I turned into a cold being so that I wouldn't get hurt or get close to anyone again. I guess that didn't work, considering I care about you and Jack." he said to Flug. Then, he looked away, down at the ground.

 

Julian had his hair over his face, covering it slightly. Tho he had tears in his eyes. He didn't know if Flug noticed or not.

 

A soft, quiet sigh left Flug’s lips. He listened to him in silence, and after he was finished, Flug walked to Julian, wrapping his arms around him. Flug was hugging Julian, he felt bad for him.

 

Julian hugs back, his arms also wrapped around him. "That happened when I was fourteen. It's been five years, I'm nineteen now. I told you all that because I thought you should know. The only other person I've told is Jack."

 

Flug nodded a little, his hand stroking Julian’s hair soothingly.   
  
\- “I’m sorry, Julian..” Flug said, quietly.

 

"No need to be sorry, it happened a long time ago." Julian also said with a small smile, mostly because he liked Flug stroking his hair.

 

Flug held him close, not wanting to let go. He decided Julian needed a moment of silence and he wanted to give it to him.

 

Julian got lost in another thought. He remembered when Jack killed that guy. He knows that Jack was protecting them. He wasn't use to it since he usually and had been taking care of himself for years. He could've kill the guy easily tho he also didn't mind much. He liked being protected, it felt nice. He'll have to say 'thank you' to Jack later.

 

Flug soon let go of Julian and sat beside him on the bed.

 

Julian snaps out of his thoughts and smiles at him. 

 


	11. Chapter 11 - Thoughts

Jack walked out of the lab. He wasn't leaving to get away from Black Hat. He just needs to think again, alone and in quiet. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

The same girl from earlier walked up to the mansion. She had followed that guy (Jack) back here. She knocked on the door. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Jack was near there. He opens the door, seeing the girl from earlier, the one he almost killed was there. He didn't say anything but, stared at her. 

 

"Um, hello." she said 

 

He lets her in. They were standing in the hallway together. 

 

"Why are you here?" he asked her. 

 

"You dropped this earlier. I followed you to give it back." She was holding out a gray pocket watch with a silver chain on it. 

 

He grabs the watch, putting it back in his coat pocket. "Thanks." 

 

"You're welcome." 

 

This girl looks to be younger than him, like 17 or something. She has white hair with light blue eyes and pale, white skin. She is wearing a beautiful white dress. She seems to be a quiet and kind type, her voice is soft-spoken too. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Black Hat was walking around the house, just to stop when he sensed someone new entering the mansion. His temper was already thin by the former intruders, his dagger-like teeth growing in annoyance. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

"May I ask why you carry it around? You don't seem to use it." she asked 

 

"That's because it's broken. I carry it around because it was my father's." 

 

She smiled a little. "Does he look like you?" 

 

Jack's emotionless state went away as he smiles a little bit. "Yes, he did." 

 

"Did? What happened to him?" 

 

"At first, I thought he was dead. But now, like my uncle, I think he's missing." That was the first time someone asked about it (the pocket watch) and actually cared to listen to some of his past. 

 

"Anyway, I have to go. Bye, please leave before Black sees you." he also said to her. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Black Hat bursted his appearance into flames, helping his anger a little. He continued roaming around, muttering himself. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

"W-Wait..." she said then, grabs his wrist, stopping him. "Are you okay? I-It's just you looked so sad earlier." 

 

Jack's eyes had a sad look. No one's asked him that in a long time. He quickly smiles and looks behind himself at her. 

 

"I'm fine, don't worry." 

 

She didn't look convinced but, stayed quiet. 

 

"By the way, what's your name?" Jack asked her. 

 

"S-Samantha. Although people call me 'Sam'." 

 

"Ok, that's a pretty name. Well Sam, you can come back anytime. I would like to talk to you again. Or better, let's meet at that flower place. Big Bad Black probably won't like you around here but, I want to see you again. And by the way, my name is Jack Rosen." he said with a slight smile, fixing his hat too. 

 

She nods her head as she smiles at him. "Ok, bye." 

 

Then, she left, closing the door behind her. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Jack kept his smile as he was walking down the hall again. 

  
  
Black Hat noticed Jack on hallway, he shaped back to his normal physical form. 

 

Jack noticed him. "Hey." he said 

 

Black Hat grunted as a greetment to him.   
  
\- “This amount of humans around makes me sick..” He growled. 

 

"I'II agree with the assassins but, the presence you sensed. She isn't a threat, Black." Jack said, slightly serious. He could tell she isn't going to hurt them or do anything like that. 

 

Black Hat narrowed his eyes.   
  
\- “..You can still date your girlfriend somewhere else than in my mansion.” he said, crossing his arms. 

 

Jack laughed. "My girlfriend? You're mistaken. I see her as a little sister or friend. Someone I can talk to." 

 

\- “Uh huh.” was Black Hat’s dry answer.   
  
\- “Well, okay then.” he hummed. 

 

Jack got an emotionless look again. He didn't roll his eyes or glare. He started walking past Black Hat. "Yep. Well, see ya, boss." he said with that same no emotion voice again. 

 

To Black Hat, his emotionless speech was soothing since it didn’t do anything with humans.   
  
But this was Jack, not just any other of his workers.    
  
\- “Jack..” He sighed quietly, leering at the direction he was going. 

 

Jack looked behind himself, at Black Hat one last time then, kept walking. He left, disappearing near his room. His emotionless look turned into a sad one. He opens his door and goes into his room, closing the door behind him. He was supposed to talk to Flug but, he'll just have to do that tomorrow morning. 

 

Black Hat gritted his teeth, getting annoyed by Jack’s acting. He growled, then teleporting back to his room. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Jack didn't like the way he treated Black lately, giving him emotionless look, acting like that, calling him 'boss' instead of 'Black'. He shaked these thoughts away. 'Calm down. You're fine.' he thought to himself. 

  
  
He changes his clothes. He puts on, now wearing a black tank top and dark blue sweatpants with his black boxers under that. He still has his fedora hat on as he lays down on his back, on the bed. 

 

Jack was staring at the ceiling like last time. He was also thinking again. 

  
  
Sometimes he wished he didn't have human emotions. He sorta had envy for Black Hat. He didn't feel certain emotions and get feelings. He didn't care if someone didn't love him. Jack wanted to be like that but, couldn't stop these feelings. It hurted so much, he has feelings of caring, affection, and love for Black but, can never tell him ever. If the injection worked then, he'll live for a long time as an immoral. Knowing himself, he's like his uncle, he'll never betray someone he cares about so, he'll never leave Black Hat. 

 

He felt cold inside again. He wished he could be emotionless and feel nothing for a long time so that being around Black would be easier. Tho the things he heard Sam and Black Hat say, made him think a lot. 

  
  
_ Are you okay? It's just you looked so sad earlier.  _

  
  
'I'm not sure that I am okay...' Jack thought. 

  
  
_ What is the matter with you?!  _

  
  
'..I don't know...' he also thought. 

  
  
_..What is it with you?  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ you should try to calm down now.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Jack.. 

  
  
'Did he care? No, he doesn't care about me. It's just my mind playing tricks on me. Maybe, I'm slowly losing it, I don't really know anymore....' He thinks again. 

  
  
He holds back tears, as he gritted his teeth. He felt like all of this but, couldn't tell anyone. Maybe Julian, he would probably understand. He'll talk to him too, after Flug. 

  
  
These were his last thoughts before finally falling asleep now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Jack had his fedora hat halfy over his face. He was having a nightmare. He started to cry again as tears fall down. 

  
  
He wakes up and puts his hat down on the side of his bed. He wipes his eyes, the tears away again. 

 

He sighed and grabs a pillow. He lays on his side. 'Just go to sleep. Fall asleep.' he thought. 

 

Jack didn't really need to sleep, only every once in a while because of his demon form and human form slightly mixed. But, he loved sleeping. Tho he hates the nightmares, they just won't go away. He sighs one more time. 

  
  
Then, he hugs the pillow in his arms. He closed his eyes again as he goes back to sleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Black Hat shrieked, holding his head. He was filled with these filthy human emotions, his caring and thoughts towards Jack not leaving his mind. He didn’t understand why he cared about Jack’s moodiness and why he wanted his old self back. 

 

He was roaming around the house in spiritual form, his mind blank, trying to focus onto the nothingness in his mind. He was in a ghost-like state, eyes glowing white, his face expressionless and dead. 

 

Black Hat had eventually found peace with his mind, entering his own room again for the rest of the night. 

 


	12. Chapter 12 - Slient Distance

_ Black Hat had eventually found peace with his mind, entering his own room again for the rest of the night.  _

 

In the morning, Black Hat was back to his normal self, getting into Flug’s lab. 

 

Jack wakes up and gets dressed in a dark gray, long coat with a black long sleeved shirt under it and dark gray jeans with dark gray boots. He's in human form. 

 

He starts walking to the lab to talk to Flug. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Black Hat and Flug were discussing about the finished project, Flug representing it to him. The prototype seemed to be a success. The expo was held in couple days, Black Hat and Flug both agreed to go there to represent this new product. 

 

Julian was close by them, sitting on a chair. 

 

Jack looks in and sees Flug is busy talking to Black Hat so, he waits outside the lab, behind the wall until they're done with their conversation. 

 

\- “Great job, Flug. Now, pack the prototype up and feel free to have a small vacation before the expo.” Black Hat said, turning on his heels to leave. Flug’s eyes widened.   
  
\- “T-Thank you, Sir Black Hat!” Flug thanked, clapping his hands quietly together.    
  
Black Hat was leaving the lab, noticing Jack’s aura. He looked at his direction for a second, huffing and leaving. 

 

Jack got a hurt look but, then smiles to himself. "Someone's not in a good mood this morning." he said, mostly to himself. 

 

Jack looked inside again and saw Julian hugging Flug from behind, the scientist having a dark blush on his face. 

 

He got a sad, emotionless look again. 'I wish me and Black were like that...' he thought then, shaked it off with a smile. He walks in. 

 

Julian sat down again. Jack walked over behind Flug. 

 

"Can we talk, Flug?" he asked him. 

 

Flug was startled, looking worriedly at Jack.   
  
\- “Huh?! Jack?! T-t-talk? O-oh, s-sure..” Flug tried to gather himself. 

 

Jack got another hurt look because it seems that Flug is scared of him now. 

  
  
Julian just smiles, not noticing Jack's hurt look (not that he didn't care, he would've if he noticed). 

  
  
Jack sees that the dead body from yesterday was gone. 'Julian must've gotten rid of it.' he also thought. 

  
  
Then, Jack and Flug walk into Flug's room, closing the door behind themselves. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Jack looks at him. 

 

"I saw you faint yesterday. I hope you didn't get scared too much. Are you okay? And do you remember what happened?" Jack asked the scientist. 

 

\- “I-I am okay..” Flug said.    
  
\- “..W-what about you? Y-you were a d-d..” Flug stuttered, looking away. 

 

Jack sighed, getting another sad look. "Sorry. You're afraid of me now, right?" Jack didn't want one of his friends to be scared of him. His eyes had a sadness in them too. 

 

Flug sat onto his bed, holding his head.   
  
\- “It’s just.. I-I’ve learned quite much new things lately..” Flug sighed, referring to Julian’s true form. 

 

Jack stayed quiet for a few seconds then, talked again. "I understand. Just so you know, I'm not a full demon like Black Hat. I'm a half demon. I was born here. My mother was human and my father was a demon." he said to him. 

 

Flug watched him while he spoke. He nodded at his explanation.    
  
\- “A-alright.” was all he could muster up from his nervousness. 

 

"Why are you nervous? I'm not gonna hurt you. If I was, Julian wouldn't let me near you, he trusts me. Besides, what I did yesterday was to protect you two." Jack said 

 

"I can't lose anyone, not again." he also said this, quietly, mostly under his breath. 

 

Flug knew he was telling the truth, he nodded, gaze onto his feet.    
  
\- “..Thank you, for protecting us.” Flug said, looking up to him. 

 

Jack looked at him as he smiled. "I was protecting you and Julian because I really care about you two." he said then, he smiles more at Flug. "My second father, James would've loved you. He didn't make inventions like you but, he was a scientist. He studied half demons like me, to help us." 

 

Flug rubbed his neck at the mention of James.    
  
\- “O-oh.” Flug hummed, not knowing what to say. 

 

Jack sighs, pulling the brim of his fedora hat over his eyes. "Right. I guess I've bothered you long enough. You can go back to Julian now, if you want." he said then, snaps his fingers, disappearing. 

 

Flug was about to say something when Jack was already gone. He stood up, taking a deep breath. He then walked back to Julian, missing his closeness already. 

 

Julian smiled at him, getting up then, looked around. "Where's Jack?" he asked him 

 

\- “H-he left.” Flug said quietly, looking up at him. 

 

"Oh." Julian said 

 

Then, he hugs Flug with another smile. 

 


	13. Chapter 13 - Calm Presence, For Awhile Anyway

Jack was walking down the dark, quiet hallway. He goes into his room again and closes the door behind him. He takes off his coat, throwing it on the bed. 

 

He had took off his hat too, putting it near the dark coat. He lays on his bed, on his side, facing the wall. He closed his eyes, he goes to sleep, taking a nap always relaxed him anyway. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Black Hat was in his office, trying to drown his thoughts into his work. 

 

It wasn’t paying off, and Black Hat was getting more frustrated again.    
  
So eventually he had come in Jack’s room, laid on the bed beside him. He watched him sleeping, his eyes on Jack’s back. 

 

Jack had turned around in his sleep and was now facing Black Hat tho still didn't know he was there. He doesn't sense things/beings when he's in a deep sleep. He was finally sleeping peacefully now. 

 

Black Hat seemed glad to see Jack in such a state, out of his weird depressed state of a human. 

 

Jack was getting closer to him in his sleep again. He thought Black Hat was Akuma as he wraps his arms around Black and rested his head on Black Hat's chest. He usually did when Akuma was around Jack when he had trouble sleeping. They'd cuddle in the bed until he fell asleep. Tho Akuma would stay with him. In his sleep, he would grab a pillow and did this. Now he was grabbing Black. 

 

Black Hat had tensed, slightly in disgust and confusion when Jack had wrapped his arms around him. He hesitantly placed his hands over Jack too and stayed there, feeling a little uneasy about it. 

 

Jack kept snuggled against him. He took in his scent and aura, his presence. In his mind, he thought 'his smell, aura, presence. All of it doesn't feel like Akuma. If it's not his, who is this? It's so familiar to me and relaxing like Akuma but, different.' 

 

Black Hat felt nice by Jack’s calm aura. He was studying this state of his, his presence seeming to affect Jack in a good way. He still didn’t understand how or why. 

 

Jack wanted to open his eyes to see who it was. But, his mind and body wouldn't let him. That and he was finally relaxed. He had been having nightmares for days, this was a nice change from it and everything sad in his state when awake. 

 

Black Hat kept in his position, deciding to wait Jack to wake up. He sort of didn’t want to distress him. 

 

A minute later, Jack slowly opens his eyes, he sits up and he yawns as he rubs his eyes. "Akuma." 

 

His vision gets better from just waking up. He smiles. "Oh hey, Black Hat." Then, he blushes, blinking his eyes two times. "Black? What are you doing here in my room? In my bed?" he asked as he tilts his head to the side with a slight confused look. 

 

Black Hat frowned a little at his first mention of Akuma. The uncle and nephew must have an interesting relationship, he thought.    
  
Black Hat noticed the blush on Jack’s cheeks, just noting it, not thinking about it too much.    
  
\- “I came to see you.” he said. 

 

"That's nice but, why?" Jack asked tho still was smiling. 

 

\- “For..you?” Black Hat said quietly, wondering what he was really doing here. 

 

Jack laughed kind-heartedly. “I feel special now.” he said then, gets up. 

 

He walked over to the tall mirror on his wall. He looked at it and fixes his hair that was messy from sleeping. He can see a little of Black Hat's reflection too. After that, he changes his shirt. He takes off his black, long sleeved shirt and puts on his white long sleeved shirt instead. The buttons were undone so the shirt was open, showing some of his chest and stomach. 

 

Black Hat followed his outfit change, still laying on Jack’s bed. He supported his head in his hand. 

 

Jack buttoned up the shirt tho leaving three of the buttons on the top undone. He turned his head and looked at Black. It was quiet in there with no talking. 

 

Black Hat’s eyes gazed on Jack’s.   
  
\- “You seem calmer than earlier.” he stated. 

 

'He noticed that?' Jack thought to himself. 

 

Jack smiled. "What do you mean? I was calm earlier." he said to him 

 

Black Hat stood up, walking to him.   
  
\- “No, you weren’t. You were..upset.” 

 

Jack didn't say anything, he looks down at the ground, his hair covering his face. His eyes had a sad look. 

 

Black Hat grunted.    
  
\- “..Again.” he said, frustrated by that emotion showing from him.    
  
\- “..Why?” He asked. 

 

Jack glared at him. "I'm surprised you noticed. Why do you care? Don't act like you do." 

 

Black Hat narrowed his eyes.    
  
\- “What if I do?” He questioned, studying if he drew any reaction out of him. 

 

"You don't. You don't care about me. If I dropped dead because my injections didn't work then, you wouldn't care. Nor bat an eye." he said with a slight sad voice, he tried not to cry. He didn't want to, not in front of Black Hat, someone he admires and cares for. He was  wondering what Black would say to that. He meant it too. 

 

\- “..Why do you care about this information? If my presence is not good for you, why are you here?” He questioned. 

 

Jack felt his heart drop. His eyes widened. His heart and blood became cold, dead inside. He had tears in his eyes. The last nightmare he had, that Black Hat said 'why are you here?' too. Tho that Black didn't mean it as in working for him, he meant it as in  'why are you still alive? Just die. That's what I want anyway. You think I'II ever love you? I'd love to see your dead corpse instead, that would be a beautiful sight, better than you.' 

 

\- “..I don’t understand why humans struggle over nothing when they could feel better in some other circumstances..!” Black Hat muttered under his breath, walking in circles. 

 

Jack wasn't really listening. He smiled like a last time and snapped his fingers, disappearing. He was on the roof now. He sat down, his legs hanging off it. He looked at how high up it was, from there. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Black Hat growled in frustration, following Jack’s aura to the roof. He stood behind him, looking at Jack with a frown.    
  
\- “What is the matter with you?!” He growled. 

 

Jack laughed a little as he smirked. 

 

"Ooh. You're scary, Black Hat." Jack said with sarcasm as he looked up at him. Then, he looks down again. "I don't really know anymore." he said, quietly. 

 

Black Hat observed Jack, listening him.   
  
\- “..As my worker I need to respect you.” Black Hat spoke, walking towards him.    
  
\- “And I need to take care of your needs. It shouldn’t be one-sided.” he continued.    
  
\- “I might be a full demon, but I still respect some rules.” he added, looking down at Jack. 

 

Jack listened then, looked up at him with another confused look. "Rules? Huh?" 

 

\- “To get fair service, you need to be fair. That’s why I’m looking after you, as I do to Flug, Demencia, 505 and Julian too.” he said. 

 

Jack stands up, turning around. He should've seen this coming. He's 'useful' when working for him, that's the only reason why Black Hat is keeping him around and stopping him from 'killing' himself. He gets a slight emotionless look. 

 

"Right, boss." he said then, gritted his teeth, looking at the roof ground. 

 

'He doesn't really care about me. That's fine. I don't care.' he thought 

 

Black Hat shot a cold glare towards his acting, then sighing and deciding to leave it be. It was too much trouble for him to understand why he acted this way. 

 

"I'm gonna go see what Flug's doing." Jack said then, snaps his fingers. 

 

He was in the hallway. He snapped his fingers again, changing his shirt into a dark gray sweater. He only did that sometimes. 

 

He teleported to Flug's lab now. 

 


	14. Chapter 14 - Children

_I'm gonna go see what Flug's doing." Jack said then, snaps his fingers._

 

_He was in the hallway. He snapped his fingers again, changing his shirt into a dark gray sweater. He only did that sometimes._

 

_He teleported to Flug's lab now._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Flug was actually working on another invention, during his time off.

 

Jack walks in and starts talking to Julian.

 

The invention which looks like a gun goes off and hits them. A dark purple smoke surrounds the two, Jack and Julian. No one could see them now as the smoke was still surrounding those two. Flug's invention wasn't completed so, he didn't know what it does.

 

Flug yelped in surprise, looking eyes wide at the two men.   
  
\- “I’m so sorry!” He exclaimed, waiting for the smoke to vanish.

 

The smoke clears up and the two look different now. They were children.

 

Jack looked to be like he's seven now, his dark gray sweater covering his body, the sleeves covered his hands too, he also had his black boxers under that but, they didn't change, instead shrinking to his size.

 

Julian looks eight now. His clothes like Jack's, his black hoodie covered his body, sleeves over hands and gray boxers staying the same.

 

“What happened to us?” Julian said in a younger sounding voice.

 

“I don't know.” Jack said with also a young voice.

 

Flug had put his hands on his head.   
  
\- “Oh no..” He muttered, staring at them.   
  
\- “Y-y-you’re..you’re kids!”

 

Julian looked at Jack while Jack looks back at him.

 

"You're right, Fluggy." Jack also said.

 

Julian looked at the scientist. “Flug, I'm not mad but, what did you do to me and Jack? Can you turn us back?” he asked him. Tho he wasn't upset, he kinda finds it amusing.

 

Flug could but, couldn't do it right away.

 

\- “It-it was an accident, I swear! I-I-I can fix this, b-but it takes time! I need to focus on this now!” Flug exclaimed, starting to look for solution and create a gadget to turn them back to normal.

 

"Relax, Flug. We'll wait." Jack said

 

Julian looked in a mirror, Jack looks at it too.

 

"If your idea for the invention was to make us look adorable or cute-looking. It worked." Julian said then, laughs a little after that.

 

Flug’s face grew red at Julian’s mention. He huffed, trying to ignore them for now.

 

Julian just smiled and sits down in a chair by Flug, his feet not reaching the ground.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Jack left and walked around, looking at everything with a smile. Since he was younger now, his aura and presence became different in a way.

 

Black Hat was walking down the hallway when he was frozen by a sudden, weird aura.   
  
\- “Jack, have you let someone in again.. -?!”   
  
Black Hat’s jaw was about to hit the ground when he saw the young kid in his living room.   
  
\- “..WHAT?!” He exclaimed, recognizing him as Jack.

 

Jack laughed and happily ran over. His boss being much taller than him now. The seven year old Jack smiles at him.

 

"Hey, Black Hat!" he said with his young voice.

 

Black Hat let a scared shriek out, jumping to the ceiling.   
  
\- “What is this form of yours?!” He exclaimed.

 

Jack laughs then, he looked up at Black Hat. "I'm what humans call a child, Black." he said to him.

 

\- “A ‘child’? Sounds..dangerous..” He hissed.

 

Jack laughed again. "Black Hat, come down. Children can't hurt demons. My adult form is stronger than this form. This child form is not dangerous. I'm so weak right now, you could probably kill me if you wanted." he said, tho he's smiling again.

 

Black Hat narrowed his eyes, stretching his neck to meet Jack’s level with his head.   
  
\- “..are you sure..?” He questioned.

 

"Yes, now come on."

 

Black Hat growled and came down from the ceiling.   
  
\- “..How did you end up like this?”

 

Jack looked up at him, he smiled again. "I don't know." He lied because he didn't want to get Flug in trouble.

 

"Anyway, after seeing that, I hope you never get a human pregnant." he said with sarcasm, almost laughing again.

 

\- “..WHAT?!” Black Hat roared in disgust, teleporting then into kitchen.

 

Jack was laughing as he also teleported, following Black Hat.

 

Black Hat shrieked again when he saw Jack.

 

"Black Hat, why are you yelling?" Jack asked

 

He gets close to him, grabbing Black's leg.

 

Black Hat tensed, hissing, looking at his feet.   
  
\- “Get off me!” He growled.

 

Jack laughs again. "But, why?" he asked, also tilting his head.

 

\- “Because..I don’t like it..” Black Hat muttered.

 

"Ok, I'II get off if you answer a question." Jack said, smiling, almost smirking to his idea for the question in mind but, didn't.

 

\- “Ugh, fine..!” Black Hat growled.

 

Jack looks innocent so, he decided to use that to his advantage and ask Black Hat something. He tilted his head to the side like he did earlier. “Have you ever had sex?” he asked him

 

Black Hat frowned.   
  
\- “Sex..? No, no I haven’t had ’sex’! Now, get off me, human child..” Black Hat muttered. He didn’t know what Jack meant.

 

Jack smirked. 'Interesting.' he thought. He gets off him.

 

Black Hat took a step further from him, dusting his clothes like he had been filthy.   
  
\- “Thank you..” He added sighing and sat at the kitchen table.

 

Jack walked over to him and looked at Black Hat. He wanted to sit in his lap, Akuma let him do that all the time when he was a child. He gave the 'puppy dog eyes' to Black Hat. He's trying this because he couldn't try it without Black knowing, he didn't want Black Hat mad at him.

 

\- “What? What do you want?” Black Hat asked, slight irritation in his voice.

 

"Can I sit in your lap? Uncle Akuma let me sit in his lap all the time when I was this age." Jack asked back then, said that with a small smile.

 

Black Hat frowned a little at that, wondering what was the purpose of that.   
  
\- “..Fine, if you just sit there..” He said.

 

"Ok." Jack said as he nods his head.

 

He gets up and sits on Black Hat's lap as he was smiling.

 

Black Hat gave him a hesitant smile, then taking a newspaper from the table, starting to read it.

 

Jack knows that Black Hat said to just sit but, he's getting sleepy again. He yawns, rubbing his eyes. He needs a nap. He gently leans against Black's chest, he rests his head there as he closed his eyes. He grabs some of Black Hat's coat, falling asleep.

 

Black Hat tensed a little when Jack had made himself more comfy in his lap. He muttered quietly, continuing reading.

 

Jack stayed asleep, peacefully again too. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Black Hat and younger Jack slightly remind me of Venomous & Fink, tbh xDD ♡


	15. Chapter 15 - Adorable Moments, Adults Talking, & Dirty Daydreaming

Julian was watching Flug work and focusing, thinking it's adorable. He gets up when he sees Flug standing there. 

 

He smiled at Flug as he hugged him. Tho now he's shorter than Flug like this. So, Julian's arms are wrapped around Flug's waist and stomach now. 

 

Flug smiled under his paper bag, patting Julian’s head with his other hand while tinkering with another. 

 

Julian lets go of Flug, looking up at him. "I almost forgot what it was like being a kid. Everything was great and happy back then. My father was gonna show me how to shoot a rifle and hunt." He smiles again. 

 

Flug hummed, looking down to him.   
  
\- “Keep the good memories with you.” he said.    
  
\- “They help going forward.” he added. 

 

Julian was smiling. "You're right, Flug." 

 

Then, he sat back down near him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Jack is still sleeping as Black Hat was reading his newspaper. 

  
  
Akuma is standing near the edge of a roof. He uses telepathy to contact Black through his mind. "Hello, Black." he said 

 

Black Hat had just finished the newspaper when he sensed a familiar aura, then hearing him through telepathy.   
  
”..Akuma?!” He frowned.    
  
”Where are you?” He asked. 

 

"A roof somewhere in the city. I hope I'm not interrupting something." Akuma said with a small smile. 

 

Black Hat thinned his lips.   
  
”No, you’re not.” he simply said. He circled his index finger against the table. 

 

Akuma smiles to himself. "I want to come over, can I? I know that you hate people or any beings just coming into your property so, I thought I'd be nice and ask for permission ahead of time. Also, I'm asking because I want to see Jack too." he said to him 

 

Black Hat was quiet for a moment.   
  
”..I appreciate that.” he said, smiling a little.    
  
”You’re welcome in the mansion.” he admitted, glancing at Jack for a moment. 

 

Akuma had another smile. "That's nice." he said then, snaps his fingers. 

 

He's standing near the front, he walks inside. 

 

He senses Jack and Black Hat. He walked into the kitchen. He has his horns and tail out too. 

 

“Isn't that an adorable sight.” Akuma said, looking at a sleeping Jack. 

 

Tho Jack wakes up, hearing his uncle's voice. He rubbed his eyes and smiles. He slowly and carefully gets off Black Hat then, he ran over to Akuma. 

 

“Uncle!” he said, happily. 

  
  
Jack grabs Akuma's tail, not pulling it tho. He looked up at him, smiling. 

 

Akuma smiles, wrapping his tail, gently around Jack's small body. He lifts him up in the air like he always did when Jack was this age. 

 

Jack laughs, being happy. 

 

Akuma looks up at him. “I haven't done that since you were actually a child.” he said as he kept his smile. 

 

\- “Yeah, y-you can have him..” Black Hat muttered, relieved that Jack had another interest than him right now. He crossed his arms, though his glance went on Akuma’s form often. 

 

Akuma smiled at Black. He puts Jack down. 

 

Jack grabs his legs like he had did to Black Hat earlier. He looks up at his uncle. Akuma had a smile, knowing what he wanted. He picks his nephew up and holds him in his arms as the child Jack wraps his arms around Akuma's neck, hugging back. 

 

Black Hat looked in slight disgust the affection between them, but didn’t note that too much.   
  
\- “He..turned himself like that..” Black Hat mentioned. 

 

"Hardly. My nephew doesn't have that ability." Akuma said to Black Hat. 

 

"But, uncle." 

 

"Jack." 

 

Then, Akuma looked at Black again. "It must've been your scientist who did this. He makes inventions, right? Because I don't know how else to explain it." he said 

 

Black Hat’s eye twitched.   
  
\- “..You mean..?” He hissed, thinking.   
  
\- “Flug…” Black Hat growled. 

 

"Easy there, Black Hat. It obviously was an accident. Surely it was. No need to get mad." Akuma said to him 

 

Black Hat glared a little at Akuma, sighing. 

 

Akuma just kind-heartedly laughed. He puts Jack back down. He snapped his fingers, making his horns and tail disappear. 

 

He sits by Black Hat. Jack walked over and gave him 'puppy dog eyes'. 

 

"Jack, you know you don't need to do that. Come on." Akuma said to Jack, smiling as he reached out his hand. 

 

Jack smiled again and gets into Akuma's lap, holding onto his uncle's shirt like he did Black Hat's coat. Akuma smiles again, he held him close. Jack's head was under Akuma's chin. 

 

Akuma affectionately stroked Jack's hair with his hand, still smiling too. Jack smiles as he closes his eyes. He was also leaning against Akuma's chest. 

 

Black Hat observed them quietly, his gaze was mostly on the table. 

 

Jack opens his eyes, he rubs them, still sleepy. Akuma noticed that. 

 

He whispered something into Akuma's ear. 

 

Akuma smirks at that. 

 

He smiles, seeing Jack yawn again. “Why don't you go sleep on the couch?” he said with a smile. 

 

“Aren't you gonna lay next to me, uncle Akuma?” 

 

“I will, be there in a minute.” 

 

“Ok.” 

 

After Jack said that, Akuma puts him down. 

 

Jack runs into the living room and lays down on the couch. 

 

Black Hat didn’t notice Jack’s and Akuma’s little wordplay, drawing invisible lines on the table in boredom. 

 

Akuma smirked at Black Hat. 

 

He wanted to tease Black Hat a little but, also he's interested. 

 

'Black Hat has been on his earth around humans and other beings for so long, maybe as long as me. Hundreds of years. And he hasn't had sex? Ooh, this is gonna be fun.' he thought as he was smirking. 

 

“My nephew tells me that you haven't had sex. I'm a little surprised at that. So, you've never had lovers?” he asked him 

 

Black Hat frowned, looking at Akuma.   
  
\- “No, no I haven’t. I have been on Earth for long without it and I haven’t needed ’sex’ nor lovers.” Black Hat said to him. 

 

Akuma smirks again. “I love having sex, do it all the time. I've had many lovers too. You're missing out. You should try it sometime.” 

 

"Maybe you wouldn't be so tense and angry." he also said with sarcasm, jokingly and teasely. Tho he meant it. 

 

Black Hat listened to him, amusingly serious.   
  
\- “Mhm, maybe you’re right.. Is this..’sex’ some kind of drug what people use? ..At least I haven’t heard of that kind of spell..” He said. 

 

Akuma couldn't help it as he laughs. Then, stopped with a slight smirk. "You've been here for this long and you don't know what sex is?" 

 

Black Hat shrugged.   
  
\- “Like I said, I haven’t needed it. Matter of fact, I think I still don’t.” he said. 

 

"You're probably right." Akuma said, he didn't know if he should tell Black Hat what sex is or not. He turned his body around in his chair, leaning his back against the table. He stares at the ceiling. 

 

Black Hat was quiet for a moment.   
  
\- “..Can you show me what this sex is if you’re advanced to use it?” Black Hat asked. 

 

Akuma was smirking more now. He liked this idea. 

 

Tho he thought about his nephew. Jack has feelings for Black. He didn't want to hurt him so, he's gonna refuse this. 

 

"I'd love to, it's very tempting but, no, can't help you. If I did, Jack would get mad at me for it." he also said to him. 

 

He gets his thoughts unreadable. He made sure to block out this thought so that Black Hat wouldn't know.    
  
'I won't do this. Especially since they are probably gonna be lovers with each other, sooner or later anyway.’ Akuma thought to himself. 

 

Black Hat was confused, grunting and nodding shortly.   
  
\- “Alright, I will find out about that myself when I have time..” Black Hat said. 

 

"Ok then." Akuma said, looking away. He looked at the ground, getting lost in his thoughts. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ “You're telling me that for as long as you've been here and the hundreds of years in your life. You're as old as me and haven't had sex yet? You're missing out! Sex, the feeling of being pleasure, it can't be explained. You have to feel it, try it.” Akuma said then, getting an idea.  _

 

_ He smirked, getting very close to Black Hat.  _

 

_ “You know, we could do that and I'II make you feel things you've never felt before. I'II overwhelm you with pleasure and make you feel so good. Black~” he said, nearly licking his lips.  _

 

_ He was still smirking as he grabs Black’s chin and got close to there. Their lips were inches apart, they were almost kissing.  _

 

Akuma was daydreaming as he was turned around, back facing Black Hat. If his tail was out, it would be going side to side in happiness and slight pervertedness with his dirty thoughts. 

 

He has a smirk as he blushed. As he was imagining Black Hat laying on his bed, on his back. The shirt and pants on Black were  undone. His (black’s) face flustered with a darkened blush, saliva near the corner of his mouth, lips swollen from kissing. He looked at Akuma with those eyes as he said Akuma's name. 

 

It's a good thing that Black Hat probably doesn't know what Akuma’s thinking about. He'd probably kill him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Black Hat was gone, disappeared somewhere. 

 

Akuma leaves, walking away. He also stopped having those thoughts. No point in getting himself more aroused or hard down there. 

  
  
He calms down enough and walks somewhere else. 

  
  
He goes into the living room and sits down on the couch, next to Jack. 

 

Akuma was laying down now as he pulls Jack close to him. Jack wraps his arms around Akuma's stomach, putting his head on his uncle's chest too. He was asleep there. He did this, just like he had when he was younger, a child. Tho they still did this sometimes now, when Akuma was around. 

 

Akuma smiled again as he held him. 

 


	16. Chapter 16 - Child Of Darkness, Goddess Of Light

_Black Hat was gone, disappeared somewhere._

 

Black Hat decided to teleport to Flug, to go to solve this ‘kid’-problem. He teleported into Flug’s lab.

 

Flug had sat Julian onto his bed, not wanting him to get messed with his other projects. He was about to crack the formula of getting Jack and Julian mature again, or so he thought for now.   
  
He was startled when Black Hat appeared.   
  
\- “S-S-Sir! T-This is not what it looks like! ..O-or actually, it is..” Flug whimpered.   
  
\- “Flug, you moron!” Black Hat growled.   
  
\- “What happened with being careful..?” He added angrily.   
  
\- “I’m-I’m so sorry, Sir! I-I’m working on to get them back to normal!” Flug said.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Akuma heard Black Hat yelling. Jack did too as he wakes up, he wasn't tired anymore and was worried for Flug.

 

Akuma teleported them both with a snap of his fingers. They appear in the lab. Akuma puts Jack down.

 

Julian ran out of Flug's room, hearing Black Hat too.

 

Those two, Jack and Julian both get in front of Flug. They give glares to Black.

 

"Leave Flug alone!" Both of them said.

 

Akuma laughed again. "Oh no, Black Hat, you're getting ganged up on by two children. What you gonna do?"

 

Black Hat was unimpressed, using his telekinesis to move those two on the way. He sighed, rolling his eyes and took Flug by collar. He gasped in surprise.   
  
\- “..Fix them.” was all Black Hat said before dropping him. Flug yelped, keeping his balance and nodding quickly.   
  
\- “Y-y-yes sir!” He said, returning to his desk.

 

Julian stayed with Flug.

 

Black Hat left, walking down the hallway. Jack and Akuma both following behind him.

 

"Why are you mean to Flug?" Jack asked

 

Black Hat glared at Jack.  
  
\- “I am not mean to him. I’m keeping him in his place.” Black Hat said, irritated.

 

"Because you're a big, bad demon, right?" Jack said as he glared back at him.

 

Black Hat growled at him.  
  
\- “Right.” he hissed, his teeth slowly turning into daggers in his anger.

 

"You keep acting like that and you'll be alone the rest of your miserable, not caring, life." Jack also said.

 

His glare was dark now. Tho he didn't mean it. Even if everyone else left Black Hat, he wouldn't leave him ever.

 

\- “I have survived alone for decades and decades before, it’s not new to me for being left alone. I don’t care.” Black Hat said with uninterest, already looking around in boredom.

 

Jack wasn't really strong in this form but, he didn't care. Black Hat's attitude was pissing him off now. He darkly and angrily glared at the other demon. He turned without snapping his fingers, which usually happens when he's very angry. He turned into his demon form with black horns, tail, claws. All of it.

 

He stared at Black Hat. His aura and presence. Both were showing him being dark and angry right now.

 

Black Hat glanced back to Jack, seeing him in his demonized form. He showed slight interest towards him, but he sensed his aura weaker than normally. He raised one of his brows a little askingly of what was the purpose of his tantrum. 

 

Jack doesn't care the state he's in. He'd fight Black Hat if he has to. He slowly started walking over to him with dark eyes, black smoke surrounding him.

 

Black Hat narrowed his eyes to Jack, then glancing questioningly at Akuma. He didn’t see Jack as a great threat to him, but he didn’t want to anger Akuma. He would protect his nephew, right? Black Hat crossed his arms, looking back to Jack.

 

When Jack got closer, Akuma stands in the middle of them.

 

"Jack, calm down. I know you're angry. I don't know what at. But, do you really think fighting Black Hat, will make you feel better?" Akuma said to him.

 

Jack started calming down, smoke disappearing and eyes turning normal instead of darkened.

 

Black Hat was surprised by Akuma’s move, but he didn’t mind it. He waited for the situation to escalate. If Jack would’ve attacked Black Hat, he would’ve probably driven him out of the mansion.

 

Akuma saw Jack turn back into his human form. He moved away, looking at him.

 

Jack stared at Black then, started crying, tears falling onto the ground.

 

"I hate you, Black Hat!" he yelled.

 

Then, he turned around, running away and jumping out a window.

 

Akuma got a sad look, worried about what was going on in Jack's mind.

 

Black Hat had no reaction on his words, he remained silent, his eyes now following Akuma.

 

Akuma glared at him as he clicked his tongue. "You're heartless, you know that. Wait, forgot, I bet you do, you just don't care."

 

He started walking away, leaving to find Jack.

 

Black Hat sighed, rolling his eyes. He teleported in his room, deciding not to get involved any more to this.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Jack was outside, looking around. It was sundown now and looked really pretty with all the orange, red, and purple colors. He lays down, under a tree. He smiles to himself.

 

Then, he hears sweet humming like an..angel? He wasn't sure what or who that is. He looked up a little when he felt someone put his head in their lap.

 

He saw someone who looked like Samantha, the human from earlier but, this woman's white hair is longer and she looks older than Sam.

 

She smiled at him, sweetly. He was sleepy as he closed his eyes. She kept smiling as she stroked his hair. She closes her eyes, taking in the cold, nice breeze out there. She started singing for him.

 

 _In my eye and in my way_ _  
_ _In the sky so far away_ _  
_ _Are you hiding in the grey_ _  
_ _I am on my way to find you_ _  
_ _  
_ _In the shadow where you lay_ _  
_ _In the darkness I'll be praying_ _  
_ _One by one in a lonely lullaby_ _  
_ _  
_ _Dancing like a lonely feather_ _  
_ _In the windy weather_ _  
_ _Looking for a beacon and some clarity_ _  
_ _Long to fly again together_ _  
_ _And I wonder whether_ _  
_ _We will ever find our melody_ _  
_ _  
_ _Over mountain and below the stars_ _  
_ _Light my way so I know where you are_ _  
_ _And find me_ _  
_ _Anywhere and anytime I sing my song for you_ _  
_ _  
_ _My tomorrow, my today_   


_It is time for you to find your way_

 


	17. Chapter 17 - His Promise & Warmth In Different Ways

Flug made his final screw turn to his invention, sighing softly.   
  
\- “I-I think this is it.” Flug said, looking at Julian. 

 

"I'II go get Jack then." Julian said, smiling and leaving. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

This song and woman seems so familiar to Jack but, he couldn't figure it out or remember who she is. Why? 

  
  
Jack wakes up but, she's gone. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. He breaths then, he teleported away, into Black Hat's room. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Black Hat was going through some of his scrolls of Black Magic again. He stopped however when he heard Jack entering the room.    
  
He vanished the scrolls by a black flame, his eyes then staring at Jack, waiting. 

 

"I know it's probably not gonna mean much to you but, I'm sorry about earlier. And I didn't mean what I said. You won't be alone because I'II always be there by your side. I'II never betray you, Black. I won't leave until I die and you can't get rid of me unless you kill me." Jack said. Mostly because he had promised himself this too. 

 

Black Hat kept his cold stare at him, listening.    
  
\- “You have made your decision with that..”  Black Hat said.   
  
\- “I appreciate your opinion on not to betray may. It means, I won’t betray you.” he continued. He leaned forward.    
  
\- “But if you cross me.. If you attack me when it’s not necessary..” Black Hat said while his eye turned red.    
  
\- “..The game will be different.” he finished, his eye turning back to normal. 

 

Jack sighed at that. He walked over and gets into Black Hat's lap. 

 

He was closer to him, their lips inches apart, his forehead on Black's. Then, he pulled away and hugs him, wrapping his arms around the demon's shoulders. 

 

Black Hat frowned a little at Jack’s weird acting, but he didn’t say a thing. He mimicked Akuma’s earlier gestures while he hugged Jack, wrapping carefully his arms around Jack too. 

 

Jack smiled, mostly to himself. He felt warmth in his heart. He likes being held by Black Hat, it's like with Akuma but, different in a good way. He blushes, smiling. 

 

'Finally.' he slightly thought. 

 

Black Hat was processing the emotion of affection right now. He was thinking about Akuma and Jack earlier, thinking which made one to care about another. Was it the relation, the companionship, the memories? Flug had been his business partner for years, and he showed respect towards him. Would he be fine without him? He believed so. So, which made one so important to another? 

 

Jack didn't want to leave or let him go. He liked this. He wanted to stay in Black Hat's arms. He loved feeling like this. He loves him. 

 

Julian was on the other side of the wall, hiding his presence, Jack taught him how to do that. He thought those two, Jack and Black Hat  together was adorable. He smiled to himself and waited. 

 

Black Hat kept holding him, a small smile appearing onto his face after a while. 

 

Julian walks in. "Sorry to interrupt, you two but, Flug made an invention to turn us back. We have to go see him now." 

 

Jack slowly pulls away and gets down, off Black Hat. He smiles more. "Well, we were adorable while it lasted." 

 

Julian smiled at that. "Yep." he said, almost laughing. 

 

Jack looked at Black Hat one last time then, left with Julian, walking down the hallway again. 

 

Black Hat nodded shortly at his glance, staying then onto his bed. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Flug was waiting for the two of them, slightly nervously. 

 

They walked in the lab, getting in front of Flug. Both Jack and Julian smiled at him. 

 

"Well, hopefully, it'll turn us back, Fluggy." Jack said with a smile. 

 

Flug nodded and took a deep breath.   
  
\- “Line up boys.” he said. As soon as they had obeyed, Flug turned the switch, shooting a ray towards them. In a matter of seconds, Jack and Julian had turned back to normal. 

 

"That's much better." Jack said 

 

"Couldn't agree more." Julian said 

 

They both were smiling tho didn't realize yet what they were missing. They both weren't wearing pants, just boxers with their tops. 

 

Flug’s eyes had lowered on Julian’s crotch for a moment before he shook himself back to reality.   
  
\- “..Pants! Pants!” He exclaimed nervously, looking away.    
  
\- “Y-y-you’re fine again! You can leave! Goodbye!” He said while covering his eyes. 

 

They both laughed. 

 

"Man, Flug, quit acting like a girl." Jack said, laughing. 

 

Jack and Julian put back on their jeans. Jack puts back on his fedora hat too. He grabs his socks and boots, leaving with a smile. 

 

Julian had sat down, putting on his socks then, boots too. 

 

Flug had sighed in relief when they were clothed again. When Jack had left, Flug had walked to Julian, fidgeting his hands a bit. He then hesitantly wrapped his arms around Julian, hugging him.    
  
\- “I-I’m sorry for turning you into a kid...I prefer you like this..” He said, quietly. 

 

"It's alright, Flug. You worry too much." Julian said to him, tho he is smiling too. 

 

Flug pulled away from him, rubbing his arm.   
  
\- “Are you okay..?” He asked, looking into his eyes. 

 

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Julian asked him back. 

 

Flug looked at his feet, little embarrassed.   
  
\- “J-just wanted to hear that.” he said quietly. 

 

Julian pulled him closer. "Sometimes, you're really cute." he said with another smile. 

 

Flug blushed at that, looking at him.    
  
\- “N-no, no I’m not..” He denied quietly. 

 

Julian smiled again. "Yes, you are." 

 

Flug grunted softly, shaking his head in embarrassment. 

 

Julian just smirked, pulling Flug into his lap. 

 

Flug winced a little in surprise when he was pulled in Julian’s lap, tensing for a moment. He looked at Julian through his goggles, blushing more. 

 

Julian smirks more, pushing Flug's paperbag up a little, Flug's lips now showing. He leaned down slightly, close to him. 

 

Flug gasped softly, tensing up. His soft lips were parted. 

 

Julian puts his lips against Flug's, he kissed him. He was kissing Flug and he likes it a lot. He has his hands on Flug's back, holding him closer. 

 

Flug let a sound escape his throat, his hands grabbing Julian’s shoulders. He didn’t pull away, he began to kiss him carefully back. 

 

Julian smiles at that. He kept his kisses, gentle and loving. 

 

Flug’s breathing was getting ragged, his face flustered. He felt good with Julian. 

 

After a few more seconds, Julian pulled away. He looked at him, smiling again. 

 

Flug gasped when he pulled away, looking back to him while steadying his breaths. A hesitant, small smile twitched onto his lips too. 

 

"Flug, I really like you." Julian said into Flug's ear. 

 

Flug felt shivers go through him.   
  
\- “J-Jule.. I-I like you too..” He said, quietly again. 

 

Julian hugs him, wrapping his arms around Flug's body. He kept his smile too. 

 

Flug hugged him back, enjoying this, his smile wasn’t leaving his face. 

 

Julian held Flug, still keeping him close. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Akuma left, leaving Black Hat and the others, alone. Tho stopped near the doorway, leaning his side against it. 

 

“What a day, tho it was nice too.” he said 

 

He smiles then, snaps his fingers, disappearing and leaving.    
  


 


	18. Chapter 18 - Like A Vampire, Beautiful Being

Jack was alone in his room now.

 

He had changed his clothes. He's wearing a black tank top with dark gray sweatpants. He is barefoot again too. His hat was on the bed. 

 

He was sitting on the ground, near the bed. He drank two beers by himself. He had the two beer bottles, now empty near him.

 

Jack had his window open for a cold breeze to come in. Tho he felt a presence near there. He didn't move because the presence is a familiar one.

 

The white haired girl jumped in the room through the window. She is wearing a short, white nightgown.

 

He was still sitting there, on the ground, his back against the bottom of the bed.

 

She started walking up to him. He looks at her.

  
  
"Sam."   
  
"Jack."

  
  
She kneels down and crawls over to him. She gets in between his legs, sitting there as she wraps her arms around his shoulders. She looked back up at him.

 

Her eyes weren't that light blue anymore, instead they were red like a crimson scarlet.

  
  
She gets near his neck and bites down with her sharp teeth. He holds her close as he stroked her long hair.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Black Hat was laying onto his bed, relaxing in the silence. It had been a long day for him.

 

He sensed another aura in the mansion. He recognized it as a one from earlier. Jack had introduced it as ’her’. Feeling the aura coming from Jack’s room, he decided for once to give Jack his turn. Maybe Jack respected Black Hat enough to not lead her further in the mansion.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Sam drinks his blood for a little bit then, pulls away. She licks the rest of the blood away, after looking at him again.

  
  
"So, you're a vampire?" Jack asked

  
  
"Yes but, only a half one. I'm half human too." Sam said

  
  
"Like me but, a vampire instead of a demon."

  
  
She nods her head. "Yeah."

  
  
"How old are you?" he also asked

  
  
"I'm actually younger than you. 17."

  
  
Jack smiled. "I assumed so. I'm 19, by the way. You're pretty good at hiding your presence and supernatural aura."

 

Sam smiles back at him. "Thanks."

 

They talked for awhile. He is laying on the bed as she is sitting up, hugging a pillow.

 

They both made a deal, they would be friends, talk with each other, and Jack would sometimes give blood to Sam if she needs it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Black Hat was playing with a little black flame again, swirling it around his fingers while fallen in a deep thought.

 

He wondered if these two new boys’ presence had softened his ever-so-cold heart. In a meaning of, a lot had changed since they moved in the mansion. Black Hat wasn’t sure whether to be worried about it or not.

  
  
He ’listened’ to Jack’s and the visitor’s aura, still sensing her there. He thought in his mind that it was good for Jack to have someone if Julian wasn’t enough. He wouldn’t forbid that from any of the members of this mansion.

 

Black Hat was learning to accept the humane policies in the mansion. If he let Flug and Demencia to be their own selves, he should let Jack and Julian have that too. Black Hat just needed to separate freetime and work from each other. He didn’t want to involve outsiders to his work, but he didn’t want to isolate his workers either.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

"When I drank your blood, I found out something through your thoughts. You love someone, have feelings for that person but, they will never feel the same way, and it's making you sad, slightly depressed inside." Sam said to Jack.

  
  
Jack gets a sad look. "You're right."

  
  
"I'II be there for you, Jack. I promise."

  
  
"Thank you, Sam."

  
  
Sam was smiling again too.

 

After that, they were cuddling in the bed, Sam laying on top of Jack. He had fallen asleep. She smiled, gently touching the side of his face.

 

Jack was in a deep sleep so, he didn't wake up.

 

Sam gets up, quietly. She sat in the window, looking back at a sleeping Jack on the bed. She smiles then, jumped out and left, disappearing into the cold, nice night.

 

Black Hat sensed the aura of the lady leave, he sighed softly. He could sense the change in Jack’s aura too, Flug seemed to have accomplished in turning the men back to normal. 

 

Jack was still sleeping.

 

Black Hat teleported into his office and started to do paperwork. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After Sam was gone from the mansion, she went to a roof, to look at the beautiful moon and nice, dark sky. 

 

She looked up at it, smiling as she started to sing.

 

_I'm waiting for the rain_ _  
_ _I'm bracing for the thunder_ _  
_ _A twig that wouldn't sway_ _  
_ _In the wind_ _  
_ _  
_ _Awaken from a dream_ _  
_ _Arising from a slumber_ _  
_ _I'm far away from home_ _  
_ _On my own_ _  
_ _  
_ _Hear my yearning_ _  
_ _See the crimson flame_ _  
_ _Like a ruby_ _  
_ _It's the hope_ _  
_ _In my eye_ _  
_ _  
_ _If you go away_ _  
_ _And I don't see you anymore_ _  
_ _I still wouldn't sway_ _  
_ _But I'd be missing you_ _  
_ _Now don't be afraid_ _  
_ _You the flower couldn't sting_ _  
_ _You can hide in my shade_ _  
_ _Or maybe I..._ _  
_ _Could I be safe_

_In yours?_

 

Her voice soft and sweet with a warm tone to it. She's a beautiful being.

 

_Now don't be afraid_ _  
_ _We are lasting yet awhile_ _  
_ _I will give you a day_ _  
_ _Or maybe I..._ _  
_ _Could I have one_

_Of yours?_

 

_I'm waiting for the rain..._

 

She was also thinking to herself. 

  
'Jack, I promise, I'II always be there for you no matter what happens. We will be bonded until we die. And I'd like to meet the demon you love, Black Hat.’ she thought then, closed her eyes, enjoying the night.   


 


End file.
